Love Hina: New Dreams and New Promises
by Drekk
Summary: KeitaroTsuruko fic Keitaro and Tsuruko are caught in a unwanted circumstance and now have to get married bad summery I know AU, OOC and other things
1. Chapter 1

Love Hina: New Dreams and New Promises

Disclaimer: I don't own Love Hina in any form or fashion.

Ch1 The Broken Promise

Keitaro was flying once more trough the air. He frantically tried to undo his arms but the rope wrapped around his body was done tight enough to prevent his escape. He cried as he felt his trajectory change as he slowly began to plummet back to Earth. _Why didn't they listen to me? I told them nothing happened but they refused to listen. I love Naru! Why would I sleep with Mutsumi? It was a mistake. Why don't they ever listen?_

As he rocketed towards the ground he saw that he was going to strike a large dojo that was tucked into the mountainside.

Wincing he closed his eyes hoping this hit wouldn't kill him. A split second later he opened his eyes again as his mind realized that he wasn't going to hit the building, just clip the roof.

As his body snagged the edge of the roof the rope snagged slamming him into the roof, and caused him to bounce up. The rope was released and he began to roll down the roof. Frantically he tried to stop his roll but the rope was still tight enough that he couldn't move his arms. He saw open air as he rolled off the edge. He grimaced as his body fell three floors and impacted in the waster below.

Keitaro frantically stood up hoping the water wasn't deep enough to drown him. Thankfully he found it only waist deep. Turning slightly he found that his view of the surroundings were obscured slightly by a rising steam. As he looked about his mind clicked and Keitaro realized in terror where he was. _AN ONSEN! I AM SO SCREWED. Knowing my luck it will be the women's bath. _Frantically he began to look for an escape route, dread upon him.

The sliding door to his right had other plans. The sound of several girls laughing caught his attention as the door was thrown open. Three girls jumped out leaving the third girl standing in the entrance bare to the world as one of the other three was holding her towel laughing as she skipped away.

"Sanko give me back my towel!" The girl cried as she frantically gave chase.

"Not till you spill. Tell us who your crush is then we will give your towel back." 

She laughed again as they rounded the Onsen. The laughter soon died out however as one of the girls caught sight of Keitaro. who had passed out with the usual spray of blood from his nose.

The laughter died instantly as the three girls turned to regard the fourth nude girl.

"Well that is an interesting way to start the day Tsu-chan." A voice called from the door. The girls looked quickly to see Santsu step out into the Onsen. The nude girl burst into tears as she saw her mother walk into the Onsen. Santsu glanced at the three girls still holding the towel. "What's wrong?"

One of the girls pointed into the steam and as Santsu peered into the steam she saw Keitaro passed out. She looked from the shocked expression frozen on the young mans face to her crying daughter.

"He saw you didn't he." Her voice was level, but her eyes where very serious.

The young woman nodded, and found herself wrapped in a warm embrace from her mother. Surprise was etched across her face as she stared at the young man still floating in the warm waters of the Onsen. Santsu glanced at the young man. "Well we had better get him out of there or he might drown."

Gently the girls moved and pulled Keitaro from the Onsen and undid the ropes binding him. Puzzled they set the ropes aside and carried him to one of the guest rooms.

Placing him on the futon Santsu summoned the other elders, and as they filed into the room glancing nervously at the young man sleeping on the futon Santsu waited patiently till her daughter arrived dressed in a comfortable kimono. She moved to the side of the futon and settled herself next to the young man and gazed at the sleeping face of Keitaro.

_What is happening...and why this is happening to me..._ Her eyes were sad, tough her face was calm.

She sighed inwardly and turned to address the Elders awaiting in the room.

"This morning as some of the students and I prepared to bath one of my friends grabbed my towel as we entered the onsen. She only meant it for a joke but the consequences of her acts were that this young man who was standing in the onsen was able to observe me as I was..." She hesitated for a moment before she continued. "Exposed to him. So in keeping with the tradition, stating that any male who observes a student on these grounds with no clothing shall be wed to her on the spot I tell you what happened between me and this young man here. He may have been in the wrong place at the wrong time but the results are none the less that we will have to be wed as soon as he wakes."

As she finished a small tear ran down her check. _I'm sorry Tamen it seems fate must be cruel to us, I'm sorry. _As she turned her back on the assembled elders she couldn't hold back the tears that fell.

The elders each nodded and moved into the hall. Each of them felt their hearts strain since they knew of her love for a young man that was studying at another school. As they moved down the hall one of the elders spoke. "Oh what a cruel twist of fate this must be to separate young lovers like this."

Naru and Motoko where sitting in the common room waiting for Keitaro to return so that they could apologize for their mistake that morning. 

Naru was feeling especially guilty since she was the one who jumped to conclusion first. When she saw Mutsumi in bed with Keitaro she assumed that they had slept together. The ditzy turtle girl didn't help spurting off strange things in such a way that when Naru heard them she only felt she was justified about the whole incident till after she had socked Keitaro with a punch hard enough that he took out nearly the entire section of roof as he went through it.

That is until she talked with Haruka about Mutsumi sleep escapades.

Naru felt guilty that she had hit Keitaro so hard, and now she was hoping to say she was sorry and move on. Motoko on the other hand didn't wish to apologize she just wanted to make sure the resident pervert didn't take advantage of Naru's weakened state. The day was creeping by and Naru was getting upset. She wanted to apologize but she wasn't going to wait forever on the stupid baka. Finally they were about to leave when the phone rang. Motoko walked over and picked it up

"Hinata Sou."

"Moto-chan how are you doing."

"Okasan!"

"Well at least you haven't forgotten us but it seems you have forgotten how to write or call"

"I'm sorry okasan I have just been really busy." It was a lie, and Motoko knew that.

"That's all right daughter I have good news. Your aneue is getting married today and we wanted you here."

"NANI!" Naru stopped walking towards the stairs when she heard Motoko yell. Turning she watched as Motoko seemed to slump.

"I said your big sister is getting married and she would like to have her sister here with her." Santsu sounded annoyed now.

"Very well Okasan I will leave immediately." Turning she saw Naru looking a little puzzled. "Okasan can I bring a friend of mine as well?"

"I don't see why not. We will be expecting you so don't' take to long."

CLICK

Motoko hung up the phone and turned to Naru. "My sister is getting married and she wants me to be there. And I don't want to face her like this." Naru moved down off the step. "So when do we go?"

"As soon as possible. Thank you Naru- sempai for coming with me."

Naru nodded and moved to her room to pack.

Keitaro finally came to and looked around rather surprised he was still alive. He figured as soon as he had seen that raven haired beauty in the buff he was going to die. Curious he stood and moved around the room. The room was sparse and seemed to just have the basics needed. Probably a guest room.

_I wonder what happens now. _He felt unneasy, but not sure why.

His question was answered by the opening of the door. Keitaro felt his jaw drop as he saw a man dressed in samurai battle armor standing in the doorway. His jaw dropped further when the man stepped aside to let in a stunning woman who placed her hand gently on the armored mans arm. She stepped forward and Keitaro felt his heart rate increase ten fold. "Hello my name is Santsu Aoyama, and this is my husband Kioshi Aoyama." She pointed at the armor-clad figure behind her.

Keitaro bowed. "My name is Urashima Keitaro. I hope I haven't offended anyone with my inappropriate entrance." He remembered his flight...and felt annyance as to why he was flying in the first place.

_I think I may reached my limit here...I better end this once and for all, or else I will end up in big trouble. Lucky me, it must be some dream my last memories, but this is enough! I may end in deep trouble unless I stop all this from Naru and Motoko! _

The Aoyamas looked at each other before Santsu walked up to Keitaro's side and gently took him by the arm. "Actually there is a problem that we must discuss."

Keitaro immediately reacted wrenching his arm free of her grasp.

It came in full to him. It was not a dream, and they come to exact what all women do to him, be him at fault or not.

He dropped to the floor and placed his arms defensively around himself. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to it was an accident please don't hurt me anymore. It is always like this! I did nothing on purpose!"

Keitaro was not a coward, nor a real weak man...but he was tired, and his body was already marred with scars to testimony that his previous experiences were enough to affect him deeply.

Santsu looked down in disbelief at Keitaro then over at her husband. The look in his face told her that he was startled by this reaction as well. They were both used to other men blushing and being nervous when they were around Santsu but they never cringed in terror.

Santsu knelt next to Keitaro. "Why are you afraid? If it was only and accident, there's nothing to fear." Keitaro slowly glanced up at her. "Really?" Santsu nodded. "Come with me and tell us why you reacted that way and what happened till this moment."

Keitaro nodded and he hesitantly stood up and followed Kioshi as he led the way down the hall while Keitaro began to tell his life at Hinata Sou.

He was tired and his heart was heavy. His body was marked and tired, already too much abuse taking its toll.

This was a catharsis for him...a much needed release of all pent up frustration against so much aggression when the only thing he wanted was to be useful...and to be loved.

He told them all...names, situations, actions. All in great detail.

Naru and Motoko were enjoying the train ride to Motoko's home. They had left quickly barely even leaving a note and giving Haruka a quick run down on what was going on before making a mad dash to the train station. Now as the excitement wore off Motoko sobered up quickly as she realized the implications of her sister's marriage.

Naru noticed the change in her companion. "Motoko what's wrong?"

"Well if my sister is getting married then the leadership of my families school will have to be decided upon. They could leave it to my mother or they could decide it is time for me to take over the school. I hope they give it to my mother since I don't feel ready to take on the challenge though"

Naru nodded and turned back to the window. "Wouldn't be horrible if your sister was marrying someone like Keitaro?"

Naru never lost an opportunity to bash Keitaro.

Naru looked back at Motoko who stared at her. Then they both started laughing so hard it hurt their sides.

Keitaro gave a mighty sneeze as he finished his story. He was shaking a bit. He held himself for so long and only now he was realizing it.

Husband and wife were sitting across from him shocked by the actions of their daughter. Not really sure of what to make out of the situation they just waited. 

Keitaro blushed slightly realizing how foolish he sounded constantly being beaten up by a couple of girls. With out raising his head he spoke trying to keep hid voice somewhat stable. "What is going to happen to me now?"

Santsu reached across the table. "When you saw our daughter naked within the school walls it did cause a slight problem. You see we have a ritual or custom if you will. When a young man such as yourself manages to enter the school walls and sees one of our students as you saw my daughter then they will have to be wed by the end of that day."

Keitaro looked up at her. "So let me get this straight because I saw your..." He paused to clear his throat. "Daughter, I now have to marry her? Heis eyes went wide at this.

Santsu and her husband both nodded. "What happens if I don't marry her?"

Kioshie didn't say a word just unsheathed his sword and placed it on the table. No explanation was needed as Keitaro saw his reflection in the highly polished blade.

"Heheh" Was all Keitaro could think of saying.

"Well lets go introduce you to your new wife." Santsu said as she gracefully rose from the table.

Naru and Motoko walked the remaining distance to the Shinmei Ryu School. 

As they rounded the last corner Naru felt her jaw drop as she saw the school. Nestled in a small canyon it was surrounded on three sides by the neighboring mountains the front was walled off with only a massive set of gates allowing entrance. Awestruck she followed Motoko as she walked to the gates.

She rapped on the small door built into the gate and waited a moment. The door opened and Motoko stepped inside. Naru quickly followed suit as she gazed at the immaculate courtyards and training areas.

Students were busy practicing katas and moving from one building to another for training. Motoko kept moving till she stopped outside a large building nestled in the center of the school. Naru stopped next to Motoko unsure of what was going on. But she didn't have to wait long.

"Motoko you're back."

Naru turned to see the speaker and was surprised to see a stunning young woman walking towards them.

"Tsuruko, it's good to see you again." Motoko stopped as she glanced at her sister's side and saw the young man walking with her. The young man looked up and a look of pure terror as Motoko pulls her sword free. "Keitaro you pervert! What are you doing alongside my sister!" She cried releasing a massive ki attack directed at him. The attack never reached it's target, being decimated by a massive attack that ripped between them. 

"THAT WILL BE ENOUGH AOYAMA MOTOKO!" The yell was enough to freeze Motoko's and Naru's blood.

Motoko jumped as she saw her father step out of the shadow of the nearby training hall, his blade drawn. His face was a mix of sadness and anger.

Santsu was looking disappointedly at her youngest daughter as she stood beside her husband. Motoko looked stricken as she glanced from Tsuruko back to her parents. Keitaro was hanging his head in shame as he stood beside his future wife. Santsu moved to Keitaro's side and looked at him, sorrow clearly evident on his face. "Keitaro Urashima I am ashamed of the actions of my daughter. Can you find it in your heart to forgive her? I might have doubted some of what you told me, but this simple reaction of my young daughter speakes volumes!"

Keitaro glanced at the elder Aoyama then taking a quick glance at Tsuruko who was standing by his side with a curious look on her face. "Yes I do forgive her. I may be tired of being accused of things I neved did, but I do understand Motoko never did any of that with an ill intention."

Santsu bowed. "Thank you Urashima-san your kindness is refreshing to see in today's world." Keitaro blushed under the compliment. He turned and wandered off in the direction he had just come from. Tsuruko only watched as he walked off unsure of what just happened. "Mother what was that all about?"

Santsu glanced up at her oldest daughter. "I will tell you. Come with me." She turned and followed Keitaro's direction towards a small garden set back away from the rest of the school.

Keitaro walked through the garden till he came to a small bench nestled under the shade of a Sakura tree. His mind was so preoccupied that even when he sat down he failed to notice the two women standing off to the side until they were sitting on opposite sides of him. His first instinct was to bolt but a soft hand on his arm stopped him. Tsuruko had placed her hand on his arm and was looking at him her eyes pleading to know the truth.

"Is it true Motoko would attack you even when it was an accident?" She asked in a soft voice.

Keitaro didn't reply he only stood up and pulled up his shirt so that the two warriors could see his chest and back. Both women gasped at the scars crisscrossing his body. They also noticed the large bruises where Naru had hit him. Tsuruko couldn't believe it her own little sister had hurt an innocent young man for absolutely no reason.

However before they could react Keitaro bowed to them and bolted. Tsuruko was still in shock after finding out her sister was so abusive that she failed to catch him. Santsu was very upset. One of her daughters was breaking every rule the school held claiming that she was doing right. She shook her head. Tsuruko caught the movement and stood before meeting her mothers gaze.

"How long has he had to suffer?" Tsuruko asked.

Santsu shed a tear for the young man. "Over a year and the abuse started the first day he arrived. Relentless...neverending." Her heart was heavy. _...and one of my precious daughters is playing a hand on this young men nightmare!_

"And he never fought back. He just took that level of abuse day in and day out?"

Santsu just nodded.

As mother and daughter left the garden they saw Keitaro disappear into the room given to him. Tsuruko wanted to follow him but first she wanted answers and she knew where to get them. She saw her younger sister watching Keitaro's door.

Tsuruko moved to her sisters' side. "Motoko, we need to talk. Now!"

Her voice was cold, and Motoko did not fail to notice it.

Walking a short distance away Tsuruko rounded on Motoko. "What do you think you're doing?"

Motoko seemed a little shocked. "I am making sure that that baka doesn't try and take advantage of these girls."

Tsuruko felt he anger surge. "Like you protected them against him at Hinata sou." it was not a question...

Motoko smiled smugly. "Yes."

Motoko wasn't sure what happened next. One second she was starring at her sister the next she was lying on the ground with a sharp stinging sensation coming from her burning cheek.

Looking up she saw Tsuruko drop her arm. "I want to know what right you think you have to inflict pain and suffering on him. "

Motoko calmly got to her feet. "He is always peeping at us in the bath and always grabbing us and looking up our dresses and down our shirts or always jumping us."

Motoko said smugly, though her voice was unsteady.

Tsuruko laughed, and Motoko felt a bit of concern rise up.

"Let me ask you this, did the girls of hinata sou have a set bathing time or did they bath when they wanted to?"

Tsuruko remembered what her mother told her of Keitaro's story.

Motoko looked confused. "We could bath whenever we wanted! Some of us rather enjoy a bath in the afternoon sun."

Tsuruko smiled. "When I spent the morning with him I found he is quiet clumsy and off balance when he gets nervous, and considering how you two treat him I am not surprised why."

Motoko opens her mouth to speak but before she can say anything Tsuruko speakes again.

"You really need to get over your hatred of men. Just because one boy tried to see you naked while on the training grounds doesn't mean all boys are like that. Keitaro I have found to be a very honorable and caring soul."

With that she turned and walked towards Keitaros' room. As she neared the room she heard him gasp from behind the door. Tsuruko thought that was rather odd and so she cautiously opened the door a bit.

She slammed it the rest of the way open when she saw what he was doing. She screamed for help as she saw Keitaro leaning against the back wall his arms laying in two large puddles of blood. She rushed to his side and grabbed one of his arms trying to perceive where the blood was coming from. Her questions was answered by when she felt blood oozing between her fingers.

Motoko and Naru came charging inside the room believing that Keitaro was attacking Tsuruko. Their battle cry was cut off by the sight of Keitaro and Tsuruko sitting in a large pool of blood.

"DON'T JUST STAND THEERE! GO GET HELP!" Tsuruko screamed .

Motoko and Naru dashed outside to get help while Tsuruko frantically worked to stop the flow of blood. She grabbed a nearby T-shirt and ripped in two and tried placing it over the wounds, only to have Keitaro pull his arms back.

"no" He gasped.

She was trying not to cry. "Why not?"

Keitaro smiled softly at her. "You deserve better than me."

Tsuruko smiled. "As far as I can tell you can barely take care of yourself don't presume to think you can decide anything for me."

Her tone was warm, despite her words.

She finally managed to grab his arms as she placed the cloth to the wounds she felt him pull them free again. She was getting upset now.

"Leave me be your better off without a wimpy, worthless, and perverted guy like me. Go find someone who is worthy to be your husband! Someone you LOVE." With that he hung his head.

Tsuruko felt her anger rise again like it had when she confronted Motoko. Without thinking she slapped him.

He cried out as he was thrown halfway across the room. She saw the shocked look on his face his eyes filled with pain and suffering before he pulled himself into a ball.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry" He kept repeating over and over. His defensive instance taking over him.

His emotional conditioning was complete. Naru and Motoko were a step of their aparent goal of demolishing utterly and completely the young man in front of Tsuruko, and she could see that clearly.

_My...what has been done to him..._

Naru and Motoko returned then with a healer who rushed in and went to work. A second healer soon joined them. 

Santsu walked inside and gestured for the girls to leave so that the healers could do their work uninterrupted. Once outside Motoko and Naru walked off quietly trying to figure out what Tsuruko meant in their earlier talk. Tsuruko was standing just staring at the door so intently that she jumped when a hand was placed on her shoulder. After willing her fluttering heart to slow she turned to see her dad with a worried look on his face.

Without asking he wrapped his daughter in a hug. Tsuruko didn't need any more coxing as she wrapped her arms around him and cried into her fathers shoulder. Her heart was saddened to see a innocent soul so hurt.

Darkness fell across the school grounds as students went to and fro finishing their duties and preparing for the evening meal. However in one small building preparation for an entirely different event was taking place. Tsuruko sat staring at the dress the elders had brought her. The wedding dress was beautiful she admitted though after all of today's events she was exhausted.

A knock on her door roused her from her thoughts. Standing she moved to answer it only to find her mother standing outside. She gestured for her to enter and sliding the door shut behind her.

"Tsuruko, today has undoubtedly been the most bizarre I have ever lived through." Tsuruko laughed since it was true. Turning she saw her mother gazing at the dress. "The last time I saw that dress was on the day I married your father." Tsuruko smiled. "I know the story mother about father's slip when visiting granddad and falling outside and into the onsen where he saw you."

Santsu laughed softly. "Ah, but that is only part of the story. At the time I was in love with another boy. I wasn't to happy about Kioshi falling into the Onsen with me."

Tsuruko laughed this time as she imagined a very irate looking Santsu and a hunkered down Kioshi. "I can't see him as cowering before you as you have mentioned in past stories."

Santsu laughed this time. "I am being unkind, he wasn't entirely pathetic but he looked like Keitaro does. It wasn't till after he started training here that he changed into the man that is your father."

Tsuruko grew thoughtful. "Mother you said you were in love with another boy weren't you unhappy at having to marry Father?"

Santsu walked up to her daughter. "Yes I was. I yelled at him every chance I got. I tried everything to make him leave. After awhile he asked if I would be happier with someone else I told him yes I would be. He said if I wanted to I could go to the man I loved and be with him."

Tsuruko was shocked, but before she could speak her mother continued.

"I did, I went to the boy I thought I loved and when I was with him he tried to force himself upon me I screamed and Kioshi broke through the door and rescued me. I was still hurt during the fight and and I stayed in the hospital for a while. Kioshi never left my side. Not once. It was then I realized everything I had overlooked. Every little kind act he had preformed during my mistreatment of him. For the first few years of our marriage I made his life hell and all he did was try and make me happy."

Tsuruko was dumbstruck. "Tsuruko listen to me. Keitaro is just like your father. He is willing to sacrifice everything to see those around him happy first. That is how he is and why he did what he did. He believed you would be happier without him around. He even said the girls of Hinata Sou would be better off without him."

Tsuruko was a little shocked. "Is his life that bad?"

Santsu shakes her head. "No. His life at Hinata Sou has not been bad...it has been hell." Sadness was evident on her eyes.

Tsuruko listens to while her mother tells the story of Keitaro's life at Hinata Sou in detail now, unable to believe that her sister could be so blind.

There was a knock on the door of Tsuruko's room. Santsu answered it and revealed the person to be one of the healers. Tsuruko moved to join her mother at the door.

"Is he ok?" Tsuruko asked.

The healer nodded. "Yes he is in a stable condition and will be completely healed by morning. However there is something else you should see."

Turning the healer gestured for the two women to follow. Curiosity got the better of them and they followed the healer to Keitaro's room. The walk wasn't very long and Tsuruko found herself once more outside her soon to be husbands' room. Sliding the door open she stepped inside and moved to the bed where Keitaro was sleeping. Santsu joined her as the healer moved to the opposite side. Gesturing for their attention she lifted his left arm up and turned it over.

The first thing Tsuruko noticed was the heavy bandages around his wrists but as she looked at his wrists she saw other scars. Taking his arm she turned it a bit more and gasped at what she saw. A multitude of scars ran from his elbow to his wrist. Santsu gasped and Tsuruko was shaken. She gently placed his arm back under the sheets and walked quickly outside followed by Santsu. 

Santsu had to pick up the pace in order to catch Tsuruko. At first Tsuruko refused to stop until her mother stood directly in front and embraced her. For the second time that day Tsuruko was completely powerless. She cried as her heart broke for the young man who did all he could and was only repaid with pain and hatred, and yet even when he would receive nothing but pain he would still help others before helping himself.

Santsu herself shed tears for the young man. She found it hard to believe someone would go through that pain again and again willingly.

She let go of her daughter when she felt her stop crying. Tsuruko slowly straightened up and looked her mother in the eyes.

"Mother what am I going to do? He probably fears me after what happened earlier. To him I may be nothing better than Motoko. what kind of image he must have of an Aoyama woman?"

"Wrong." Both Santsu and Tsuruko were startled.

Looking back they saw the healer walking towards them. "He especifically asked me to tell you that he is sorry for causing you distress he was only doing what he thought best. He only asked that you forgive him for his thoughtless acts." The healer having relaid the message bowed to the two women and walked back towards the medical hall.

Tsuruko could only stare in disbelief. Keitaro was asking her forgiveness. _My dear Keitaro you have done nothing wrong it is my Family who needs your forgiveness._

Santsu smiles as she watches Tsuruko walk back towards Keitaro's room.

--------------------


	2. Chapter 2

Love Hina: New Dreams and New Promises

Ch 2

The New Promise

Disclaimer: I don't own Love Hina in any form or fashion I only own this fic idea.

Keitaro slowly made his ascent to consciousness. It wasn't till he opened his eyes that he recalled last night's events. He raised his arms to see if it was true. The thick bandages confirmed what his memories told him. He groaned and laid his arm back down. He was about to close his eyes when he noticed something off to his right. Turning his head slightly he saw Tsuruko sitting with her back to the wall sound asleep.

She looked so peaceful he couldn't help but smile. He pulled himself out from under the blankets and stood. Wincing at the daily pain inflicted from stretching old scars and sore muscles. Turning he gathered the blanket and placed it about the sleeping Tsuruko. Seeing how he was still dressed in the clothes he had on yesterday he moved quietly to the door and moved outside.

Once outside he wasn't sure where to go. So he began to wonder around. He passed through the garden once more and paused near the bench where he had revealed the scars to his future wife. Continuing on he heard a rhythmic banging of metal and curious he began to move in that direction. He rounded the last corner and saw a young woman working a chunk of metal. She turned and placed the metal in vat of water and as the cloud of steam erupted Keitaro found himself moving closer to the weapon's smith.

* * *

Santsu was also approaching the weapon smith but for a specific reason. She saw Keitaro watching the young woman work and decided to see how he was feeling this morning. She gently placed a hand on his shoulder and had to try and suppress a laugh as he jumped. The weapon smith however had no compulsion and laughed as Keitaro settled back down.

"Santsu I am wondering since my little episode last night I assume that I am to wed your daughter tonight am I correct in assuming this?"

Santsu nodded. "Yes that is one reason why I am glad you are here according to the ritual my daughter will have to be wed as a normal woman and her husband to be has to be adorned as a samurai. I was going to ask Mishko here if we had any armor for you to wear."

Keitaro looked up a Santsu. "I have a suit of armor left to me by my grandfather if you want I can send for it. It may be a little old so I might need to have it fixed up a bit."

Santsu smiled. "That would be excellent. Now then why don't we go to breakfast and let our friend here get back to work." Mishko laughed and waved to Keitaro as they walked away.

Santsu was enjoying her walk with Keitaro. He was telling her how he enjoyed watching the smith work. Then to her surprise he stopped walking.

"Santsu do you think someday Tsuruko may come to love me or will she hate me her entire life because she is married to someone as worthless as me?"

Santsu was taken aback. She knew he might ask such a question but to hear him now was too much for her. Reaching out she cupped his cheek in her hands.

"Why must you think of yourself so negatively? You are always putting yourself down constantly making yourself look bad. Why must you do that?"

Keitaro looked into her eyes and she felt her heart break at the pain and sadness deep within his eyes. "Because that is what I believe. All of my life I have tried to do what was right and all I received was pain. Every time I tried to get close to a girl all I received was pain. I have spent all of my life on my own." His voice she realizes is filled with hate and rage.

"I had no support from anybody except for Haruka, Grandma Hina, and my little sister Kanako. Without them I would have cracked long ago. I didn't even have anybody to go to for help." His voice breaks as tears began to fall. "I have been alone all of my life. Just once I would like to know what love feels like. I want to know what it is like to hold someone and be loved by them."

Before Keitaro could react he found himself wrapped in a warm hug. For the first time he knows what it felt like to be cared for. Santsu held him close as he cried. She felt the tears fall as she herself cried with him. To have seen a young man grow without warmth or love his entire life was shocking, but for this same young man to grow up only loving the people around him never hating never holding a grudge only to bear the pain he felt day in and day out without complaint. She cried for the young man.

Keitaro cried into her shoulder he felt safe for the first time he felt safe and loved. Here he could bear all of his wounds to be healed. Here he could find peace and love, and maybe he could find it with his soon to be wife as well.

* * *

Naru was out of breath as she stumbled along behind Motoko.

"Motoko, where are we going so early in the morning?"

Motoko didn't answer she only pointed at the cluster of building visible down the road.

"Is that where we are going Motoko?" Naru asked.

"Yes Naru-sempai that is the God's fury school. We should hurry or we may miss him when he leaves to teach his other students." Motoko stated simply as she moved.

Naru nodded and followed the fast moving Aoyama.

* * *

Tsuruko felt comfortable warm and unconsciously pulled the blanket around herself Santsu smiled as she watched her daughter sleep. Turning she looked at the young man who was standing by her. Keitaro was watching his future wife as she moved slightly under the blanket. His own feelings were at war with himself. The possibility of being loved and the possibility of being hurt again raged back and forth inside his body this constant conflict was very confusing to him.

The three were startled out of their moment of peace by a voice.

"SANTSU!"

Said woman moved to the door and walked out. The booming voice had another consequence as well Keitaro realized as he saw Tsuruko slowly wake up. His mind went into panic mode as he watched the young woman began to stir. Unsure on what to do his body wanted to run and hide his heart wanted to stay and see how she would react to him being there. Still unsure he waited to see what would happen.

Tsuruko was jolted out of her sleep by the booming voice. She opened her eyes expecting to see her father their reprimanding her for sleeping late again. But instead all she saw a very worried looking young man. As her mind completely woke up she noticed that she was sitting on the floor. The memories from the previous night slowly came back to her. She turned to look at the bed and saw it empty of its occupant. Turning back to the young man before her she smiled sweetly when she realized that the blanket wrapped around her was the very blanket used for the bed.

Gripping the blanket she slowly rose to her feet and moved to the bed and placed the blanket back in its place. She turned back to her future husband and as she neared him she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek before walking out the door. She heard a loud thump and giggled as she moved back to her room.

Santsu finished talking to her husband and saw her daughter leaving Keitaro's room. As she got closer she to heard the thump and peeking inside she laughed softly as she saw Keitaro picking himself up off the floor. Giving the young man a chance to recover she knocked on the door frame.

Keitaro was expecting something but a kiss on the cheek was not one of them. His entire body had locked up keeping him from flinching away. When she had left his body had relaxed completely causing him to collapse like a rag doll. Mumbling to himself he stood back up and was about to straighten up his room when he heard the knock at the door. Turning he saw the smiling Santsu, but before he could speak she gently took him by the arm and guided him out of the room.

"You had better get cleaned up so you don't scare your wife away." Santsu remarked as she guided towards a small building.

Keitaro only laughed. As she gently shoved him inside, Keitaro's laughter stopped when he saw that he wasn't alone. Several of the other male students were watching him. Placing his hand behind his head he laughed. The other boys shrugged and went about their daily routines of bathing. That is till one of them saw the scars on Keitaro's back when he removed his shirt.

Keitaro realizing that the conversations had stopped turned around and saw the boys staring at him with a varying degree of expression. The younger boys just openly stared in shock at the multitude of scars while the older boy's showed a great deal of respect towards him. Keitaro felt a hand on his shoulder and turning he saw Kioshi staring at him. The unasked question hung in the air, till Keitaro nodded. Kioshi shook his head in disappointment before entering the bath. The rest of the boys glanced about in confusion between Keitaro and the door their master had just exited. Finally they grabbed the varying bathing supplies and dashed out and into the hot spring. Keitaro found that he was alone in the changing room with a sigh he finished undressing and moved out to get cleaned up.

* * *

Time seemed to fly by for Keitaro one minute he was getting cleaned up the next Santsu was at his shoulder telling him that someone was there to see him. When the two reached the gate he saw a large crate sitting just inside the door glancing quickly to the person standing next to it he saw. "Aunt Haruka you made it."

Before he could react a small object can flying out of nowhere and hit Keitaro in the forehead. Glancing down Santsu saw the small fan lying on the ground. After picking up the small item she approached the unknown woman. "May I ask who you are?"

Haruka straightened up. My name is Urashima Haruka. I am Keitaro's cousin he only insists on calling me aunt because that was the name he called me when he was little. May I ask who you are and why my cousin needed this armor?"

My name is Aoyama Santsu. I am Tsuruko and Motoko's mother as well as the head of this school. As for the armor it is to be worn by Keitaro when he weds my daughter Tsuruko."

Haruka stared at her and then glanced at Keitaro who by now had joined them. "Keitaro is this true?"

Keitaro felt a goofy grin slide across his face and unconsciously he placed his left hand behind his head. "Yes I sorta fell in and well stirred up a lot of trouble."

Santsu placed a hand on Keitaro's shoulder. "Yesterday morning for one reason or another Keitaro found himself in the ladies bath and well the girls were trying to get my oldest daughter to admit something so they stole her towel and ran outside. She pursued them only to let Keitaro see her unclothed and as our custome stipulates if an outsider sees one of our students then they must be wed that day. Keitaro unfortunately decided to try and free my daughter from that obligation last night however we interfered in that plan, and now he is going to see the ritual through to the end."

Haruka sighed. "You know this is going to be no end of trouble for you right Keitaro?"

Keitaro hung his head. "Yeah I know, but none the less I must do what I must do." Sighing, the boy turned and as if a massive weight settled on his shoulders walked slowly away.

Santsu turned to Haruka only to see her looking sadly after her cousin. "What is going to happen to him?" Santsu asked.

Haruka shook her head. "Family problems."

Turning to the crate Santsu knew she was not going to get anything else out of the woman.

* * *

Motoko and Naru once again entered the gates to the school. They both looked very pleased with them selves as they went towards the kitchen hall to grab a light snack before the evening festivities.

Keitaro was standing next to the weapons smith as he watched the two girls move to the dinning hall. For some unknown reason he felt very uneasy watching the two happy girls. Shaking his head he returned his gaze to the working smith and watched as she made minor repairs to the armor he was to wear that evening.

* * *

Santsu could only smile as she watched Keitaro standing in front of a mirror fidgeting slightly as Kioshi stepped back to se if the young man was suited up properly. Seeing that everything was in order he stepped outside to make sure other things were getting taken care of as well. Santsu remained behind to help Keitaro finish getting ready.

"I still can't believe I am getting married." Keitaro stated mostly to himself. Then realizing that he said it aloud turned to Santsu. "Sorry I just never though I would get married especially to a girl like Tsuruko."

Santsu smiled softly at his hesitation and nervousness she felt the same way when it came time for her to marry Kioshi. Seeing that he was looking at her quizzically she only smiled and took him by the arm as she guided him out the door. "It would be wise not to be late for your own wedding."

As she saw him off she turned to another building nearby, and making her way over to it she was met by her husband. She smiled as she felt his hand grasp hers intertwining their fingers they walked towards their daughters room.

Keitaro was nervous. No that wasn't accurate he wasn't nervous at all.

He was scared to death. Tugging unconsciously at the collar of his armor he watched the small clock ticking away. The other students who were making finally preparations for the ceremony glanced over at him laughing softly as he tried to remain calm and collected. However he wasn't the only one suffering from the last minute jitters

Santsu opened the door and was surprised to see her daughter standing in front of the mirror tugging slightly at her dress. She laughed softly catching the attention of her daughter. "Come now Tsuruko you look beautiful."

"I'm sorry mother I am just nervous. I knew I Was to get married one day but I wasn't expecting this." Tsuruko moved over and sat down on her bed. "What am I supposed to do, I am so scared that I am going to make a mistake."

Santsu walked over and sat next to her daughter. "I understand how it feels. Tsuruko believe me when I say you are not the only one who is nervous. Your husband to be is scared silly as well. Though knowing his life I can't blame him for being scared."

Tsuruko cringed slightly this didn't go unnoticed by her mother. "Tsuruko you have nothing to fear from this young man I believe him to be a kind and caring soul who bears no ill will to anyone and the last thing he would ever think of doing is taking advantage of someone. He may be your husband but I don't think he will use that against you. All he wants is to be loved."

Tsuruko nodded before standing. "It's just that I don't love him, he may be a sweet and caring young man but I just don't feel that way towards him."

Before her mother could answer a bell rung outside Santsu stood. "It is time."

* * *

Keitaro heard the bell as well and the blood left his face making him look like a mosaic was left in his place. Students filed in and took their seats while Keitaro stood at the small alter. He watched as Motoko and Naru entered and sat near the back of the large room. He once again got that disturbing feeling in his gut that something was wrong. He quickly brushed the feeling aside as he saw Santsu enter. She was wearing a beautiful Kimono and as she moved down the aisle she smiled to reassure Keitaro. Taking her seat she waited patiently until stillness settled over the assembled students. Keitaro felt his jaw reach his ankles Kisohi was making his way down the aisle adorned in his black armor a striking contrast to Tsuruko's kimono. Though it was plain it still radiated a beauty unlike anything Keitaro had seen before. True it was a pure white kimono but to him it was if she was an angel hidden by the small cloud in front of her. He couldn't help but feel the blood race to his face as she let her eyes linger on him. Kisohi guided her to the small alter where he released her so she could turn and face her husband to be he nodded towards Keitaro and then moved back down to join his wife who took his offered hand and intertwined their fingers.

Now facing his wife to be Keitaro couldn't for the life of him remember a moment when he was so excited and terrified at the same time. His attention was drawn to her eyes where her uncertainty was visible along with an excitement of the unknown. Their attention was dragged from each other when an elderly looking woman stepped up to them.

"Keitaro Urashima and Tsuruko Aoyama it is my duty and honor to bind you to each other. Though your hearts and feelings may be directed to others fate has brought you together for reasons that we may never know. Once this ceremony has completed you will be man and wife. However one issue that has not been decided upon is whose family you will follow." She turned to Keitaro. "If you so wish Tsuruko will take your name and become a member of your family or if you wish it you can take the Aoyama name and become a member of our family. Either way the choice is yours I will give you time to consider your choices." She stepped back and began to say few prayers and light the incense.

Keitaro looked back at the young woman by his side. She was watching him she didn't even bother to hide her curiosity. He thought about it but he found he really didn't care that much. True his family would be even more upset with him since he choose not to take their name but all they did was scorn him and made his life hell, but in the few short days he was with the Aoyama's he found what it was like to have a family they had accepted him even if it was not under the most ideal circumstances. He honestly could not decide shrugging he leaned over to Tsuruko. "Would you prefer to keep your family name or change it?"

To say that Tsuruko was shocked didn't do her justice. She nearly jumped from her spot. Seeing her confusion he leaned over further. "I do not care which name I take so I am going to leave the choice. So pick whichever makes you the happiest." With that he sat back up and watched the elder continue with her arrangements.

Keitaro watched out of the corner of his eye he smiled when she glanced back to her parents unsure of what to do but it answered his question on what she would like. When the elder turned back to him he had made his choice. "Well young man have you decided?"

"Yes I have."

She quirked an eyebrow at him and he continued.

"I have decided that I would like to have the honor of bearing the Aoyama name if they are willing to accept me." Tsuruko felt her jaw drop. She had not been expecting this. She reached out and touched his shoulder as if to verify that she hadn't dreamed this up. He turned to her and she saw the conviction and determination in his eyes and realized he was telling the truth.

The elder smiled at Keitaro and looked towards Kioski and Santsu who only nodded their permission. "Very well."

She placed a small dish on the alter separating the two and poured a small amount of sake in it. She picked it up and gave it to Keitaro who drank it down before placing the small dish back in the center. The Elder repeated the process with Tsuruko, but as she placed the cup back on the table there was a loud explosion from outside. Everyone turned looking at the massive cloud of dust rolling across the grounds.

Keitaro was trying to figure out what was going on when he saw a figure emerge from the dust cloud. The figure walked stiffly towards the assembly and out of the corner of his eye he watched Tsuruko pale considerably.

The figure spoke and Keitaro had no trouble hearing the anger in his voice. "So Tsuruko it appears your sister was correct after all you are getting married."

Tsuruko started to stand but he held up his hand to her. "No by all means please finish."

The elder began to pour again as soon as it was full she handed it back to Keitaro who drank. She did the same once more for Tsuruko who hesitated slightly before drinking. The process was repeated a third time and when Tsuruko placed the glass back down she glanced nervously back at the mysterious young man. Who only looked extremely upset then he became enraged when the elder turned to the assembly. "I give you Keitaro and Tsuruko Aoyama."

Tsuruko was very nervous her first love was standing there watching her get married to another man she barely knew. Glancing at Keitaro she saw him nodd at her unasked question he gave a gentle push towards the upset man. Tsuruko felt her respect grow for this young man. Her thoughts paused slightly. _No not young man he no longer is a young man he is my husband._

She walked slowly up to the infuriated stranger, but as she tried to touch him her hand was slapped aside. "Don't touch me wench!"

Tsuruko felt her heart shudder as tears began to form in her eyes. Kioski stood and made to move to his daughter, but a threatening glare from the stranger stopped him. "Do not interfere, Kioski or the consequences will be fierce."

The stranger turned to the assemble and raised his voice so all could hear. "I am Tamen master of the God's Fury School. Though your school's master decided that this was appropriate they failed to ask for permission from me. As it has always been the school with the strongest leaders shall lead both. I bested Kioski in combat so my word is law. Now then for acting out against the will of the school your punishment will be swift and sever." Motoko had been walking towards Tamen and as she neared him she held out an object in her hand to him.

Tsuruko saw the object and panicked. She ran forward hoping to intercept him but he saw her coming and with a blur of motion backhanded her sending her crashing to the floor. Tsuruko looked back up at him with fire in her eyes and stood up defiantly. Tamen's fury only grew. "You stupid bitch you never knew your place!" He cried drawing back his arm which had started to glow a soft blue as his ki gathered there. Tsuruko saw the punch coming but before she could react something moved in front of her. The was an explosion of ki force as Keitaro was lifted off the ground only to collapse back to the floor where the chest plate of his armor shattered from the force of his blow.

Tsuruko dropped to her knees and grabbed at the broken form of her husband. She never saw Tamen move but her reflexes and sensitivity to everything around here did without thinking she brought her right arm to catch the kick aimed for her head only to feel pain explode through out her arm as the ki powered kick sent her sliding across the ground.

Tamen smirked as he tightened his grip on Tsuruko's sword. "Your actions have proven that you have no place in this school and as such I herby banish you from the Shin Mye Ryu." With that he raised her blade between his hands and snapped it in two. Throwing the broken pieces of her blade at her feet he turned and walked out. Stopping at the door he glanced back one more time. "I want you gone by morning and no healers."

Tsuruko tried to get to her feet but found that she had no strength left. In the span of a few moments her heart had been broken along with her dreams and on top of that she was now banished from the only home she has ever known. She could only cry as her parents moved to her side. The elder who had wed her to her new husband bent down and gently picked up the pieces of her once beloved sword. Kioshi seeing his wife taking care of Tsuruko moved to the still form that was Keitaro. Fearing the worst he gently rolled his son in law over. The monstrous bruise on his stomach was testament to the amount of power Tamen had hit him with. Kioshi was shocked when he realized that Keitaro wasn't unconscious. "Please." Came the hoarse and pained voice.

Kioshi nodded and helped the young man stand aiding him in his walk over to their wives. When they reached Tsuruko's positioin he gently let go of Kioshi and fell painfully to his feet where he bowed to his wife and mother in law. "I'm sorry that I was unable to move faster and prevent him from hurting you." Tsuruko was about to protest but her voice only came out in an anguished cry as Keitaro moved placing his left arm behind her shoulders his right arm in the krook of her knees and stood up. Kioshi and Santsu were surprised not only had he taken a ki powered punch and remained conscious but know he was carrying another person.

Tsuruko was trying to protest but her please fell on deaf ears as he took each shuddering step. Santsu quickly shushed her daughter when Tsuruko began to plead to her to get him to stop hurting himself further. "You would prefer to disohonor your husband who is doing exactly as a husband should."

Tsuruko felt her protests die as she glanced at Keitaro's face and saw only warmth and kindness there. They neared the healer hall and as the healers rushed out they tried to take her from him only to have Santsu and Kioshi tell them to stand down they watched as the young couple walked inside and followed one of the healers to a waiting room. Once there Keitaro saw the small bed and being as careful as possible he placed Tsuruko down seeing that she was safe he promptly fell unconscious to the floor. The last thing he heard before the darkness consume him was his wife calling out to him.


	3. Chapter 3

The Broken Dream

Disclaimer: The same as the other two chapters. I'll let you know if anything changes.  
Yeah right

…

Keitaro woke up feeling as if he had been run over by a train as pain raced through his body.

Opening his eyes to gaze about him he saw that he was laying in a bed, and on the little table next to it a small clock could be seen. According to it the time was about 3 am.

Groaning he slowly sat up and winced as his gut protested the sudden movement. Pulling back the blanket he swung his legs out and noticed that he was wearing a loose fitting white shirt and matching pants. He grumbled as he felt the cold floor under his bare feet. His grumbling was cut off when he heard someone outside the door to his little room. He didn't pay it much attention believing it to be a healer or his new in-laws. However when the door opened it was Tsuruko who was trying to get the door to shut again while balancing a small bundle in her right arm, which was bound in bandages.

Seeing the grimace on her face due to the pain in her arm he felt his heart break watching her struggle with the door. Without thinking he moved to her side and took the bag from her arm and tossed it on the bed while placing an arm about her slim waist.

He positioned his right arm so that it was supporting her broken arm. He felt her stiffen at his touch but ignored it and gently guided her to the bed.

Tsuruko had been shocked when she felt his arm wraped around her waist. Mentally she cursed herself for dropping her guard when the door had gotten stuck. She felt herself being guided towards the bed.

Unconsciously she began to panic thinking of what was about to happen. She looked over her shoulder hoping to try and convince him to wait. It wasn't until she looked into his eyes and saw the love and affection directed towards her that she remembered her mothers' words.

Willing herself to calm down she let him guide her to the bed. She sat down when he moved from behind her.

Only when she was seated comfortably did he move his arm from under hers allowing it to rest on her lap.

Keitaro seeing that she was comfortably seated he grabbed the bundle he had thrown onto the bed and moved behind the changing screen. As he changed he thought back to the grimace on his new wife's face.

"Tsuruko you know you didn't have to bring me my clothes."

Tsuruko was surprised by the question. "I was only assuming my place, honored husband." With downcast eyes

Keitaro was a little taken aback by her emotionless response.

Walking out from behind the screen he saw that she had turned away from the screen and was looking in the opposite direction. Walking up to her he placed his hand gently on her shoulder.

He felt her stiffen under his fingers.

"Tsuruko I am far from honorable and your place is by my side but as my wife not as my servant." He sighs. " I will not take advantage of you in any way. I only want you to be as happy as possible." His voice was low and sad.

Tsuruko couldn't help but feel her heart warm up to him without turning she reached up and placed her hand on his. "I'm sorry husband I am just …" Her voice faltered

Keitaro felt his wife shudder slightly.

Realizing what was happening he sat down by her and wrapped his arms around and pulled her into his embrace. She couldn't help feeling the warmth and the love he had for her.

She felt her defenses drop as the tears began to fall. Keitaro slowly rocked back and forth knowing that right now this was were he needed to be. HE glanced down and saw the scars that were all that was left of his suicide attempt just the other day. A feeling he hadn't felt in in a long time welled up inside of him.

Disgust.

Never again would he feel self pity. He had more important things to think about.

Glancing down at his wife, who was clinging to his chest as if it was her one last anchor to reality he realized that how lost she should would be right now. Within the last hours she lost all that she considered precious.

'_What can I do?!_' Keitaro feels lost as well.

Tsuruko tears stopped falling but she still felt hesitant to leave her husbands embrace. Her broken arm was cradled between them as her left hand was holding onto his shirt. She was unsure of her feelings towards this young man who fell into her life.

True her life had been destroyed by his falling into her life, but she couldn't fault him for that. He was not responsible for what happened. Would she ever love him she wasn't sure now… She did care for him like she would a good friend. But would there be more in time? She was not sure at this moment.

Tsuruko cleared her mind as she sat up and broke his embrace. "Husband I apologize for my actions right now if . . ." She was unable to finish her sentence as he heard him laugh soflty.

"Tsuruko I have made many mistakes in my life." He gestured at his scars that were visible. "I have made one of the worst mistakes the other night when I tried to kill myself because I thought it would make you happy. But now I realize that all I would have done is made you sad."

Tsuruko felt a little uneasy as she watched her husband speak.

"Tsuruko, just few hours ago you became my wife, although it was not willingly." Keitaro moved to stand in front of his wife and he got down on his knees.

"But I promise you that if it is within my power and ability I will try my absolute hardest to make you happy! That is a promise I am making to you as your husband." Keitaro bows his head. "I do not deserve to have a woman like you for a wife, and even if I have to go out there and challenge that bastard of an ex boyfriend of yours to make you happy, I will do that." His head was down, but his voice was fierce and determined.

Tsuruko couldn't help but laugh softly at his statement.

Keitaro laughed as well. "Now then my dear wife I believe we have to hurry and gather your things so we don't get in trouble for staying here to long."

Tsuruko smiled as she rose up to stand before her husband. "Yes it would best if we avoided getting ourselves into more trouble than we have already gotten ourselves into."

Keitaro stood up and looked into his wife's eyes. "True but I want to ask you this. Is it possible for you to find it within your heart to love me?" There was eagerness in his voice, as well as some hope.

Keitaro mustered every fiber of courage he had to make that little and heartfelt little question.

Tsuruko felt her heart seize. She couldn't think of an answer but was saved when her husband placed his hand on her cheek. "Tsuruko I am sorry I shouldn't have asked you that. I do care for you deeply. It may be love, then again it may be not. But my promise still stands."

They were startled out of their peaceful moment by a small cough.

Keitaro spun around only to see a smiling Santsu and Kioshi standing in the doorway, laughing softly

"Well I am glad to know that my daughter will be taken care of." Santsu displayed a mischievous yet tender smile

Tsuruko blushed a brilliant crimson. "MOTHER!!!" she cried out, but only managing to make Santsu and Kioshi laugh harder.

Santsu was hugging her daughter for the twentieth time as they patiently waited for the train.

Keitaro was still slightly amazed at how quickly they had gotten everything together and out the door. Tsuruko only had one rather large suitcase at her side containing the more important things she needed. Santsu had promised to send the rest of her belongings when they had finally gotten settled in to their new home. Kioshi held out his hand to Keitaro who was a little surprised but none the less he took the offered hand and shook it as the train pulled up behind him.

"Please take care of our daughter." He says, looking Keitaro straight into his eyes.

Keitaro gulps, looking back, and adds: "With my life, Aoyama Sama!"

…

Keitaro was a little sad watching his in-laws vanishing into the distance before he settled himself into the seat next to his wife.

She was watching him and after a few moments Keitaro started to get nervous. Finally wondering if he had done something wrong he was a bout to ask her when she finally spoke.

"Keitaro during our wedding you were given the choice of either joining my family or me joining yours, why did you choose to join mine instead of keeping your family name?" A quizzical look written in her beautiful eyes.

Keitaro smiled and looked his wife straight back. "Because I felt that you would be happier if you could keep your family name." a simple and straight answer…and heartfelt given.

He saw the small blush spread across her cheeks and he decided that she was really cute when she blushed like this.

The moment was interrupted by a small jolt in the train, which caused Tsuruko to bump her arm into the arm rest. She gave a small whimper of pain, which thorn Keitaro's heart.

Here was his newlywed wife in pain and there was nothing he could do about it.

He had never felt so useless as he did right now. Not even when he had troubles at Hinata Sou.

…

The train's steady rhythm began to take its toll on the new couple, and Keitaro was surprised to feel a small weight on his shoulder.

Glancing over he saw his wife struggling to stay awake.

He felt her body give a small sigh before her breathing leveled out. He couldn't help it as he looked at the raven haired beauty asleep in his shoulder.

He tenderly ran his finger tips across her cheek with his free hand, and he felt a blush blazing across his face, as in her comatose state she grabbed his hand with her left one and pulled it under her chin like she would do with a pillow so that he ended up supporting her face with the hand opposite to the arm she was asleep over.

It was a terribly uncomfortable position, as he noticed in a few minutes.

He would not have changed it for anything…not in a million years!

With a stupid grin plastered across his face he began to doze with his head against the window, Tsuruko over his shoulder and his hand under her chin.

…

He felt something stir in his shoulder, and with the sudden realization of who was leaning on him he opened his eyes, to see his wife fidgeting slightly in her sleep. Unsure of what to do, he stroke her hair with his now free hand (he managed to get it free while asleep).

After a few moments she turned her head slightly and opened her eyes, and in a sleepy voice made Keitaro's heart seize. "Keitaro please don't leave me."

Keitaro caressed her cheek with his right hand and leaned a bit so she could see him in her sleep induced daze. "Don't worry Tsuruko! I am right here now and forever. I will not leave you alone."

She smiled at him, and Keitaro promised himself to make his wife smile every time he had the chance from this moment on.

"Thank you." Was all she said before returning to her sleep."

…

The deceleration of the train roused the two.

At first Tsuruko was slightly confused as to why she was leaning on something soft and warm.

Then she realizes with a startling face her position, leaning over Keitaro.

Sitting up she turned to see that her "pillow" was waking up as well. Her face turned a brilliant crimson when she realized where she had been sleeping. Keitaro was unaware of the blush as he looked outside the window at the approaching station. "Did you sleep ok Tsuruko?"

"Yes husband, I sleep quiet well." She replied trying desperately to get the blush in her face to go away.

Keitaro turned to her with a slightly irritated look and Tsuruko's blush vanished.

"Tsuruko I would appreciate it if you would stop referring to me as your husband." He sighs heavily. " It is a title I have yet to earn!" He looks Tsuruko straight in to her eyes.

"Call me Keitaro or Kei, and if you don't want to call me that just call me the bastard who ruined your life. I have no right to be called your husband."

The last words were filled with sadness and self-loathing.

Tsuruko could only stare at him before she felt her anger rise.

True, she could understand why he said it.

But still to hear him put himself down like this was enough to upset her.

"Keitaro listen to me carefully." Tsuruko was not a small and fragile woman, and right now it showed clearly.

"I call you husband because that is what you are! You are my husband even if you feel that you have not earned that right, because that is the way it is!"

Keitaro looked at her with obvious disbelief, seeing this she lifted her good hand and caressed his cheek. "You stepped up and protected me from Tamen's punch without knowing what he could do. To me you have more than earned the right to be called my husband."

She looks to the window, watching the passing view. "In the past few days you have only shown me love, care, and respect. I consider myself lucky to have been fated to be with you as my husband." With that she leaned over and kissed him gently on the cheek

Looking at him, she adds: "Think about it this way: Considering the way you entered my life, I am lucky! Imagine the kind of pervert you could have ended being" She brings her good hand to cover her mouth elegantly, while laughing soflty. "Appearing from nowhere on the Onsen like that…"

Keitaro looks at her, his mind swirling.

…

The train finally stope, and Keitaro helps Tsuruko with her luggage in order for both of them to disembark.

_Well, now Hinata Sou_ Keitaro readies himself to what lies ahead

…

Haruka, Mutsumi, Kitsuni, Su, and Shinobu were patiently waiting on the platform for their wayward manager to return home, but they were not exactly prepared to the scene they had ij front of them.

The sight of him holding a suitcase in one hand and the hand of a tall and beautiful raven haired woman was not what they were expecting in the least.

Keitaro saw the group and groaned at the surprised expressions.

_What will they do? How they will receive Tsuruko…she has been through enough already._ Keitaro frowns at these thoughts

Hearing his groan Tsuruko followed his gaze and saw a group of women standing near the exit off the platform.

Keitaro leaned over a bit and whispered to Tsuruko. "These are the tenants of Hinata Sou: Shinobu is the one dressed in blue, and to her right is our resident mad scientist Su. Be warned, when she wants to play it is dangerous to be near her.

He looks at the group with a sidelook, carrying his low speech to Tsuruko: "Next to her is Kitsune. Her real name is Mitsune Konno, but we just call her Kitsune, because if you don't watch it she will stir up trouble." Clearly referring to her nickname: The Fox.

Tsuruko observes the group while Keitaro briefs her on each of them.

"Next to her is Mutsumi. She is prone to fainting spells and memory loss but over all she is a wonderful person and a great friend."

Keitaro looks back to the group, still talking to Tsuruko.

"And last but certainly not least is Haruka. Don't ever call her aunt. She hates it. I just call her that way because it was my nickname for her when I was little."

Tsuruko nodded as they walked closer to the waiting girls. Keitaro stopped a short distance from them and bowed, catching the girls off guard.

"Allow me to reintroduce myself. I am Aoyama Keitaro, and this is my wife Aoyama Tsuruko."

When Keitaro and Tsuruko stood before the girls once more they noticed something odd on the girls faces.

Happiness.

Keitaro was slightly confused but was soon overwhelmed by the group, congratulating him on his marriage to such a beautiful woman.

_I could have expected many things, but not this!_ Thinks Keitaro, a bit overwhelmed by the overall reaction from the girls present

Tsuruko, who had taken a step aside as Keitaro was tackled by the girls of Hinata Sou, was joined by Haruka, who was smiling. "So Keitaro took the name Aoyama instead of bringing you into the Urashima family… this may prove to be very interesting."

Tsuruko quirked an eyebrow at her. "How do you mean interesting?"

Haruka groaned softly. "My family is very old fashioned when it comes to our name, so they made a law for our family: only an Urashima can run Hinata Sou,.

Haruka blows a smoke ring to the skies, while carrying on her explanation to an attentive Tsuruko.

"And since Keitaro changed his name, they may banish him from the family or they may decide to make and exception." Haruka turned to face Tsuruko her face showing none of the humor that was present just a second ago. "You had best be prepared for dealing with our family. Soon they will test you in many different ways" She looks at Keitaro and the girls partying around him. "If you pass they may let Keitaro remain in Hinata Sou. If you fail they will banish him."

She looks up, thinking aloud

"Then again they may banish him even if you pass the tests."

Tsuruko began to feel nervous, not knowing what might happen in the near future. Seeing this Haruka wrapped her arm around Tsuruko's good shoulder.

"Don't worry about it to much. Keitaro will face whatever is thrown at him." She looks at Tsuruko in her eyes. "And with you by his side I can't help but feel that things will turn out all right in the end."

Tsuruko shudders slightly under Haruka's embrace. _This woman is strong…I can feel it. Will the rest of his family be like her?_

Haruka feels the woman at her side, and smiling slightly she says. "Remember one thing…you can count on me. Just by seeing how Keitaro came back right here and now, you are ok with me." She looks at Keitaro's face.

_It has been a long time since I saw a sincere and real smile on his face. He smiles a lot all right, and he can fool the girls, but me he could not fool. _She looks at Tsuruko in her arm.

"What I can see here warms me a lot, thank you!" She says in a low voice, for Tsuruko ears alone.

Haruka looks at Keitaro. _Just by his face now, and for that alone, I like you, tall girl!_

…

The girls had finally released Keitaro and turned their attention to Tsuruko who began to get a little nervous under the girls scrutiny.

Su walked up to Tsuruko and was gazing at her before speaking. "You're married to Oni-chan, so that means you're my new ane-chan."

With that simple statement Tsuruko knew she had been accepted into the small family that was the residents of Hinata Sou.

…

The walk back to Hinata was an interesting one for Tsuruko, who was being interrogated by Kitsune, Su, and Shinobu.

Haruka was walking behind the group smiling at Tsuruko's obvious discomfort to Kitsune's very personal questions about Keitaro.

Shinobu was blushing red and on the verge of fainting during a couple of questions that managed to cause even Tsuruko to stutter.

Keitaro on the other hand was walking with Mutsumi, who had not once fainted or fell during there walk so far much to the surprise of Haruka. It seemed to Haruka that Mutsumi had matured out of her childhood crush for Keitaro when she saw that he was married but Haruka was very happy to see that Mutsumi still wanted to be a very close friend to her nephew.

Haruka thought that this turned out to be better than she thought before.

Tsuruko was a bit overwhelmed with all that had happened including the interrogation from the girls living in Hinata.

The other girls had gone inside and only Keitaro was left standing with her at the top of the steps overlooking the small town.

She couldn't explain it but she felt that if she took one more step it would complete the process of cutting off her previous life. She was very hesitant, her fears of an unknown life overriding her emotions. She wished she was home and that this was all a bad dream that she could wake up from.

_I am lost now…though I don't know if I am fearing it or rather curious of what is to come. _ She looks at the city under them, her hair flowing with the light wind blowing at that time.

Keitaro was watching his wife.

He didn't know how but he understood her problem. The fear of the unknown and the pain of losing everything that you had.

He had experienced all of this once before when he was kicked out of his home when he failed for the third time to get into Tokyo U. However he didn't have anyone to help him so he knew what it was like to stand on the brink of the unknown.

However now his wife was not alone! He would help her.

Smiling softly he walked up to her, wrapping his arms about her slim waist and placing his chin on her left shoulder.

She had stiffened at first, till she felt his head resting on her shoulder.

It was comforting in a different way.

Knowing that he was there she realized. _'Of course I am not alone here. Keitaro is with me and I know he won't leave me.'_

She smiled as she gently placed her left hand on top of his and felt his fingers intertwine with hers. _'I may not love him. But I can't help but care for this wonderful young man.' _She looks up. _Fate put us together, now I will see what will happen from now on.__  
_  
Haruka was watching from just inside Hinata Sou with the other girls, as they watched Keitaro and Tsuruko.

Su almost bounded out the door to see what they were looking at but she was caught by Kitsune.

Haruka glanced back at Kitsune and saw the same wistful look she knew was on her face.

Quickly Haruka turned and shooed the girls away so that nothing would interrupt this peaceful moment between the two newly weds.

Glancing back for one last time she smiled. _'Keitaro you have loved everybody who lives here and done all that you could to make them happy even at your own expense. But it is time for you to find your own happiness and for you to know what it is like to be loved by someone. I do ot know if this woman loves you, but I sure know the looks on your eyes.' _Haruka looks at them, her thoughts warm and happy for her nephew

Tsuruko and Keitaro were oblivious to everything around them, only enjoying the moment.

Tsuruko was enjoying the feeling of being held by someone she could care for and Keitaro was exploring this new feeling that welled up inside of him when he held Tsuruko close like this.

Reality decided that it was time to intervene when Tsuruko felt her arm throb with pain. Keitaro felt her releasing his hand and grabbing onto her arm and he understood what he needed to do.

Quickly he grabbed the suitcase and guided Tsuruko into the dorm, steering her towards his room ignoring the looks the other girls had given him.

Once there he slid the door open and guided her in.

Once they were inside he slide the door shut and opened the suitcase. He saw what he needed on top of the other items and grabbed the small glass jar.

Turning he saw Tsuruko trying to keep from crying out in pain, her silent tears a testament to her endurance as she kneeled on the floor.

_This woman is so strong…and yet so fragile_… Keitaro thought, worrying for his wife

Stepping behind her Keitaro quickly pulled the right piece of fabric, remembering the blush on his wife's face when Santsu had shown him this trick at undoing the belt, keeping Tsuruko's hakame closed.

Without hesitating he quickly removed the belt and pushed the fabric of Tsuruko's hakame aside and opened the jar ignoring the slightly pungent aroma wafting to him.

With the fabric of her hakame out of the way he quickly undid the bandage on Tsuruko's arm, revealing the dark mass of bruises.

He dipped his fingers into the jar and with a generous supply he began to smear the clear jelly like substance over Tsuruko's upper arm.

He heard his wife's sigh of relief as the medicine took effect deadening the pain on contact.

Keitaro guided her arm out of the fabric of her robe and finished undoing the bandages so that he could apply the medicine to the rest of her arm. Tsuruko was in absolute bliss as she felt the pain ebbing away.

Only to have reality come back to her causing her to blush when she realized that she was sitting in front of her new husband with only her chest bindings keeping her modesty intact.

Ignoring the blush spreading across his wife's face he grabbed at the new roll of bandages and began to re-wrap her arm.

Tsuruko couldn't help but watch the determination on her husbands face as he took care of her injury.

_He did not looked at my figure…not once. He was set upon treating my wound._ She realizes, a mixture of wonderment, respect and yes, a bit of disappointment. But that she would not recognize right now

As he finished tying the last of the bandage he quickly turned his back to her and resealed the jar. Standing up he moved to his cabinet and opened one of the top drawers placing the jar and some of the extra bandages inside, he quickly walked to the door sliding it open and stepping out, all the while keeping his back to Tsuruko.

At first she was confused as to why he would keep his back to her but then as she glanced around and saw the obvious places around the room where the wall seemed to be patched and mended many times she remembered that every time he had been caught in a situation like this he was abused.

Quickly she pulled her robe back on and with a little bit of trouble managed to tie the belt back around her. Standing up she moved to the door and made to follow him.

However, upon opening the door she saw a sight that chilled her blood. Keitaro was pinned to the wall by Motoko who had her sword drawn threatening to run him through with it.

_Oh my God!_She thinks. _He was taking care of ME!!! For that you are threatening him again!_ Tsuruko was screaming on her own mind at the vision before her.

But before Tsuruko could intervene however a very cold voice interrupted them.

A voice that was conveying a silent and cold menace. An experienced warrior voice. "May I ask what you are doing to my son?" The silent calm masking the promess of violence.

Everybody stopped and looked at the newcomer. Motoko, inexperienced and blind by her own arrogance, sneered at the sight of the spindly looking frame of the man who interrupted her threatening of Keitaro.

…

"I am punishing this pervert for what he did to my sister." Motoko stated. Naru who was standing behind Motoko only nodded.

Tsuruko decided she has had enough of this.

Even if Motoko was family Tsuruko would not tolerate any type of attack on her husband. _Could she not notice my state? Can't she see his kindness?! He did not even STARE at my body while taking care of my wound!!!'_Tsuruko was seething.

"And what makes you think my husband does that qualifies as an act of perversion?"

Motoko and Naru whirled around so quickly it sounded like a sonic boom in the small hall way. Both girls were a little surprised when Tsuruko asked them the question.

They had cracked the door open a bit and saw Keitaro removing Tsuruko's hakama while she was crying silently and of course the assumed that he was taking advantage of her. First of all they where eavesdropping, which per si was dishonorable enough.

"Sister, we saw him removing you clothes while you were crying and when he came out flustered we thought he was upset that you defended yourself against his perverted ways." Tsuruko only stared at her younger sister, self assured of her own misgued view of things.

"That pervert as you call him is my husband, and all he was doing was helping me with my arm since I could not take care of it myself." She looked Motoko straight in the eyes. "He was assisting me. And as for any perversion that takes place, it will be between my husband and I to deal with it!" With that she stepped up and slapped Motoko's blade away.

"Keitaro, I think you should introduce me to your family." Tsuruko spoke gently as she wrapped her left arm around her stunned husband.

Keitaro nodded dumbly and quickly curling his arm around her slim waist guided her towards the small group of people that had gathered at the entrance to the common room when the ruckus started.

Keitaro felt his sloppy grin appear on his face as he walked into the common room placing his free hand behind his head.

_Oh my…what will they do now?_ Keitaro was concerned over his parents and their reaction to Tsuruko.

Tsuruko could feel the tension in the room as the assembled group looked them up and down.

As Tsuruko remembers Haruka's advisory over their family, she could not help but feel very concerned.

Keitaro felt his wife's grip tighten slightly and realized that now was not the time to feel afraid. He had made his choice and now it was time to face the consequences of that choice.

Tsuruko noticed the surprised look in the elder Urashima's face as the goofy grin Keitaro was wearing fell away and a look of strong determination appeared.

"Father and Mother, this is my wife Aoyama Tsuruko." Tsuruko stepped forward a bit and bowed to them. When she stood back up and stepped back to her husband's side she saw a very disgusted look on her father in laws face.

Keitaro wrapped his arm back around her waist and gave her an affectionate squeeze and Tsuruko felt herself relax. Keitaro looked back at his father with a very cold look, which seemed to bring his father down a notch or two. "Yes I am now a member of the Aoyama clan. I chose to join them and I will stand by that choice." He looks at both his parents. "Reasons for that I can explain later. I am not dishonoring the name of my Family, but honor demand me to make this choice, and I will NOT accept any kind of disrespect towards my wife!" He never felt so charged, and his words were filled with something his parents never saw before.

His father smiled and stepped forward. "Keitaro, my son… I am proud of you!" He places a hand over Keitaro's shoulder, looking him in his face. "I have prayed for the longest time that you would grow up and be happy rather than living in your dreams, and that is exactly what you have finally done." Glancing over at Tsuruko his smile only deepened. "And not only have you matured, but you have also gotten yourself a very lovely wife.

He brings his hand to his mouth, coughing.

"Now were are my manners!" He looks to Tsuruko, approaching her a bit. " My name is Subarashi but my family just calls me Rashi, and I would be honored if you would also call me that." Turning he gestured to the young lady standing behind him. "This is my wife Yuu."

Tsuruko was taken aback, for the anger that was just so apparent in her father in laws face had vanished quickly. Before she could say anything Rashi turned to the rest of the group. "I don't know about you but I could certainly do with a bite to eat." His smile was contagious, just like Keitaro's, though his voice hinted at something not seen in Keitaro, at least up to now. Confidence. Strength. Control.

Shinobu bolted into the kitchen, and when Rashi turned to look at the rest of the residents with a confused look on his face Keitaro calmly explained that Shinobu was the resident chef, to which Rashi only smiled and nodded.

Tsuruko feeling slightly out of place when the families began to mingle moved to the kitchen to see if she could assist Shinobu any. She was missing her family. _Oh my..but now Keitaro is my family…and I should be at his side…but I feel awkward right now… _

Shinobu at first was a bit startled when Tsuruko showed up. She expected Keitaro's wife to stay with him.

Though seeing the worried look on her face Shinobu had to guess that she did not feel comfortable with the group just yet.

_I know what you are feeling…I felt the same way at first here._ Shinobu could understand Tsuruko easily.

At first the two worked quietly as they prepared dinner. Shinobu was amazed that even with one hand Tsuruko could still keep pace with her cooking, as she helps prepare several of the dishes.

…

Keitaro finally managed to get away from his family and went into the kitchen to see how the food was coming. At first he was worried that Tsuruko might further injury her arm while helping Shinobu, but after watching her work and the smile on her face he decided that maybe it was ok after all. Shinobu and Tsuruko failed to hear him enter and finally after so much tense silence Shinobu had to say something.

"How did you hurt your arm?" Tsuruko was a bit surprised when Shinobu had spoken, she had to wonder if she was making the poor child nervous with her presence.

"Well it was hurt after my wedding with Keitaro. I had a crush on another boy before Keitaro showed up and well apparently he had a crush on me as well. When he found out I was getting married he got upset and banished me from the school and attacked me when I tried to interfere." Shinobu's eyes widened listening to her talk.

"Keitaro rushed forward and protected me without even knowing Tamen's strength. Tamen didn't hold anything back in that punch." Tsuruko looks away for an instant right then. " I guess you could say I saw the real Tamen and Keitaro then." Tsuruko turned and saw the confused look on Shinobu's face.

"What do you mean, see the real them?"

Tsuruko smiled and moved the bowel of lettuce leaves to the table. "I saw Tamen as he really was. He wanted to control me and if I had married him I would have to submit to everything he wanted." She shuddered at the thought. "I still don't understand why I fell for him after seeing him like that." _And I begin to fathom my own feelings now… _Tsuruko starts to become aware of her own feelings towards Keitaro.

Shinobu was silent for a few moments. "You said you also had the chance to see the real Keitaro."

Tsuruko nodded and a small smile appeared on her face as she walked over to Shinobu. "Keitaro did the most heroic thing. Like I said he jumped in and protected me from Tamen's attack without realizing what he could do, and he was hurt badly due that." Tsuruko remembers the facts over that incident.

" During the ceremony Keitaro was wearing armor and he took the hit in the chest which shattered the entire chest plate of his armor. And even after recovering from it he told me that if it would make me happy he would go out and challenge Tamen to a fight. And so I know the real Keitaro is a loving and caring individual, never thinking twice about helping others."

Shinobu was silently crying listening to the exploits of her crush. "That sounds like Keitaro. Whenever I was about to fall or hurt myself he would jump to catch me or prevent me from getting hurting even if it meant getting Naru and Motoko upset at him again."

That simple remark from little Shinobu made Tsuruko very aware of her own budding anger against the unfairness Keitaro lived here…due her own sister behavior, as well as this Narusegawa girl.

…

Unnoticed up to this moment, Keitaro stood there, thinking on what he heard.

He was surprised to hear his wife describe him like that, but when he thought about it all she did was tell the truth. Turning around he was shocked to find his father and mother behind him as well. Without saying a word they beckoned him back into the common room.

"Is what she said true Keitaro?" His mother asked with a slightly worried look.

Keitaro only nodded and suddenly found himself embraced in a bone crushing hug from his father. Keitaro was slightly confused, his father was not the hugging type but when he broke the embrace he saw pride in his father's eyes. Keitaro was trying to figure out what was going on his father had seemed very upset at his changing his family name but now it didn't seem to bother him.

"Aren't you upset that I got married?" Keitaro finally got his voice to work.

His father seemed slightly taken aback and was rescued by his mother. "Keitaro, we understand how it happened and we don't blame you. It's just that we were worried she might take advantage of your willingness to please those around you. However, seeing how polite she was and how she is helping that sweet little girl in the kitchen I can't help but feel happy that you have found someone who seems to be just like you." She smiles broadly.

Before Keitaro could respond, Shinobu and Tsuruko appeared and called everybody to dinner.

They were nearly run over by Su who dashed inside the dinning area. Naru and Motoko entered next, and Keitaro saw the cold look they gave Tsuruko as they passed her on their way into the dinning room. _Those two… _Keitaro is upset by their attitude. Against him he never would complain, but against Tsuruko then it was another matter altogether.

Shinobu beckoned for Keitaro's family to enter and sit down, but before Tsuruko could follow Keitaro gently caught her arm and pulled her back a bit.

Tsuruko was a little surprised but followed his pull until she was facing her husband. She was surprised to feel his hand caress her cheek but accepted it none the less. "Why do you let your sister act like that towards you?"

"I don't know. She has always looked up to me but then again she has always seen me practicing and avoiding the advances of most men. I guess that was one reason she turned out the way she did. When she used to live on the grounds of the school she nearly ended up in a spot like our when a young man attempted to sneak a peek at her but was ambushed by two of the other students there. She has hated men since then because of that one young boy. I was just hoping that she would grow out of it but I don't think that will happen now."

Keitaro saw the sadness in his wife's eyes, but knew there was nothing he could do to help her. Before he could say anything he heard a voice behind him. "Keitaro-sempai everybody is waiting for you and Tsuruko-sempai."

Blushing he nodded and guided his wife into the kitchen and saw that the only available seats left were between Motoko and Naru. Realizing what had happened he glanced at the rest of the group and saw apologetic glances since they had been slightly manipulated into this seating arrangement. Moving to place Tsuruko's injured arm between them Keitaro reluctantly took the seat next to Motoko which had Tsuruko sitting next to Naru. Tsuruko felt happy to know that Keitaro was making sure that no "accidental" bumps happened to her arm and with him sitting there it would allow him to help her when she needed it.

Dinner was quiet and everybody could feel the tension in the air. Motoko and Naru were upset that their little plan had failed so they couldn't question either of the newlyweds like they had planned. Keitaro's parents were inquisitive of Keitaro's work around the old dorm and were told many stories of his exploits by Su, Shinobu, and Mitsune. Motoko and Naru never hesitated to mention the moments when Keitaro was perverted towards them though these incidents were dismissed by his parents as unbelievable which only infuriated Motoko and Naru to new heights.

As dinner was rapping up Motoko and Naru excused them and left the dinning room while everybody watched them leave. Keitaro felt uneasy knowing they were about like that since whenever they left before it usually meant trouble for him. Seeing how everybody was finished Keitaro stood and thanked Shinobu and Tsuruko for cooking an excellent meal which both women blushed to, only to have the rest of the tenants and family agree with Keitaro. Kitsune saw Tsuruko trying to collect dishes and quickly stepped in the way and helped Mutsumi gather them up and move to the kitchen. Keitaro seeing Tsuruko's slightly upset look moved to her side.

"You know your not supposed to try and overdo it with your arm the way it is." Tsuruko blushed slightly.

"I'm sorry Keitaro it's just I feel so useless ." She tried to walk away but was stopped by her husband who gently pulled her back to him.

"You're not useless. You just have to take it easy until your healed. Till then you will just have to accept help." Keitaro said it softly, but with no space for arguments.

Tsuruko smiled softly and Keitaro suddenly had the feeling that he needed to run away. The feeling was only intensified when Tsuruko wrapped her good arm about his shoulders. "Does that include bathing, dear husband?" She had a wicked smile on her face.

Keitaro tilted his head slightly trying to understand why his wife suggested that activity. His face suddenly took on the look of an eggplant as he finally understood her words. He began to sputter and Tsuruko laughed at his attempt to protest. They were interrupted once more by his father who apparently overheard them.

"That's a good idea! It would ensure that Tsuruko gets clean, however I don't think that little cleaning room of yours is going to be acceptable for two people.." He brings his hand to his chin, thinking. " So you had best to use the hot spring tonight." He beams happily to the young couple.

Tsuruko was grateful her back was to Rashi because her face had taken on a similar color to Keitaro's at having her little joke turned on her like that. Keitaro started to protest, however he was silenced by his wife. "Of course that would be best." She bowed to Keitaro and then walked towards the door. "I will await you in the hot spring dear husband." With that she turned and walked out the door, leaving a stuttering and blushing Keitaro.

Rasi looked at his son. "Well?"

Keitaro got a dumb look on his face. "Well what?"

Rashi groaned before walking over to Keitaro and grabbed him by the back of his shirt and physically shoved him through the door. Keitaro grinning at managing to tease his dad walked upstairs to get his pajamas, and passed a very crimson Tsuruko in the hallway.

He knew his face was going crimson as well but part of him was very excited by this. (A/N Not that part of him you pack of perverts!)

After getting his things together he calmly walked back downstairs towards the hot spring entrance. Naru and Motoko were glaring daggers at him but the calm hand of Haruka on their shoulders prevented them from doing anything.

The two were thick as bricks, but none would never even dare trying to upset Haruka. Whereas Motoko was training, and Naru was strong, Haruka was like a force of Nature…better not try to face a Tornado or a Hurricane. Try that and you might end up in pieces.

…

Standing in the empty changing room Keitaro noticed the basket containing his wife's clothes and blushed. _I can't believe this is happening. Not only did my parents like her but I am going to be taking a bath with her._ He quickly banished such thoughts from his mind and finished getting undressed.

Grabbing the small bucket of bathing supplies he calmly walked outside into the chill of the night air. Glancing about he saw Tsuruko carefully cleaning herself. The sight took his breath away and without thinking he spoke.

"Oh the beauty I see! One of heavens most beautiful angels has come to bath with me." Tsuruko felt a blush blaze across her face that was so intense that she was sure it reached her shoulders.

Keitaro wasn't sure where that had come from but the way his wife was blushing she had apparently loved it.

Walking up behind her he gently took the cloth in her hand and began to wash her back. He could feel the blush on his face but he didn't let it phase him as he finished washing her back.

As he gently began to wash her bad arm with extremely careful hands, he was surprised to find himself not fidgeting or twitching like he had been while undressing and gathering his stuff for the bath. Picking up the basket of warm water sitting next to him he calmly began to pour it over the area he had cleaned, however when he reached her arm he placed the bucket on his shoulder and tilted it with his left hand letting the water pour into his right where it pools and gently wash away the soap from her bad arm without hurting her.

He turned his back to her expecting her to get up and move to the hot spring while he cleaned himself but to his surprise he felt a soft cloth touch his back. He felt his body stiffen for just a moment before he relaxed and began to enjoy the feeling of her hands gently washing his back.

After a few minutes he felt her hands leave his back and heard a bucket being lifted turning around he stopped her. Without waiting for her protests he quickly upended a bucket over himself and washed away the soap. He stood quickly making sure the towel was still wrapped around him keeping his modesty intact and gently wrapping his arm around his wife's waist, guiding her to the hot spring.

Getting in first to help steady his wife as she entered the hot spring, Keitaro realized that this was the first time he was actually in the hot spring by choice and he wasn't going to be in trouble for it.

Moving he guided Tsuruko towards the deeper part of the hot spring, to where several underwater benches allowed for someone to immerse themselves without worrying about slipping under the water. He sat down next to his wife and felt his hand intertwine with hers. "You know this is something I never thought would happen to me."

Tsuruko was a bit puzzled. "What do you mean by that, Keitaro?"

He grinned. "Well, I never thought I would get the chance to sit in this particular hot spring with a beautiful woman by my side without getting hurt in the process. Yet here we are." She laughed softly with him as they enjoyed the relative silence of the night watching the stars turn slowly over their heads.

Well the silence was good until a certain little turtle decided to cause a scene.

Swimming underwater towards the newlyweds, seeing that they didn't realize what was about to occur, Tama poked Tsuruko in the back which caused the normally collected samurai to squeal and leap into her husbands arms. Keitaro who was about to drift off to sleep suddenly found his hands full with his wife cowering against him.

Glancing quickly about he caught sight of a little green turtle who simply raised a flipper and "Myuh" happily before flying off.

Releasing the arm that was holding her legs up he gently lowered his still shuddering wife onto his lap once she was situated he wrapped both arms about her waist and began to rock her back and forth slowly till he felt her start to relax. Keitaro sighed. Since the moment was ruined he gently stood up and moved to the edge of the hot spring.

Tsuruko saw what he was planning on doing so that when he reached the shallow part of the spring she could slip out of his arms into a slightly stooped position before standing up. She smiled as her husband pulled himself out of the pool but she was a little surprised when he gestured for her to enter the changing room first. She entered and changed quickly into her sleeping clothes and wrapped on of the robes that hung nearby around her and tied it shut before letting Keitaro know she was done. She quickly left her husband to change in private and made her way to her new room.

Opening the door once more she took a quick glance around and noticed the bed roll in the corner. Moving quickly she unrolled it and prepared for bed when the door slid open. Looking up she saw Keitaro standing before her in nothing but a pair of pajama bottoms. She felt a blush once more light up her face as she stared at him. He wasn't muscular or fat he was just him she decided.

_And I like what I see, I must admit _Thinks Tsuruko, smiling to herself.

Seeing that the bed was rolled out Keitaro reached behind him and slid the door shut once more and after a moment of hesitation locked it. Looking to the door panel, he frowns a bit. _Oh, ok…I will not get nervous or the likes! This is even less, humm, dangerous as the Omsen itself. We are just preparing to sleep. S-L-E-E-P_. Keitaro tries to reason, as he feels his heart picking up a fast rhythm

Turning out the lights he moved towards the bed before laying down.

Tsuruko let her eyes adjust to the dark before she stood and removed her robe. Moving to the bed she saw Keitaro was lying down, facing the ceiling with his right arm outstretched beside him. Tsuruko figures that was where he would like her to lay and gently laid down and rested her head on Keitaro's shoulder. She feels his arm wrapping around her middle and he sighs.

She began to wonder again about this man, and her own feelings concerning him.

_All right…Tamen proved to be a jerk in the end…but I cannot say I love this man…yet. We are married due my family traditions. But yet I am noticing that more and more I begin to feel something for this man. Is it love? Too soon to tell. But I surelly enjoy more and more his presence…_

Such were Tsuruko thoughts while releasing herself to sleep. She sleeps peacefully in the arms of her husband, her thoughts filled with questions and also with growing care for the man she calls her husband.

…


	4. Chapter 4

New Dreams and New Promises

Ch 4

Meeting the Family

Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina wish I did but I don't.

Keitaro was awakened by a loud crashing sound. Trying to sit up he found he couldn't move his right arm. In his sleep induced daze he had completely forgotten that he was no longer alone in his bed. He stared wide eyed at the raven haired woman who was clinging to his side.

Tsuruko was trying in vain to fall back to sleep after the loud crash but finally decided she wasn't going to be able to. She noticed that her pillow was a bit warmer than she remembered. It wasn't until her mind finally cleared the last of the cobwebs that she recalled where she was sleeping. Opening her eyes she saw a slightly blushing Keitaro staring back at her. She had to admit he was an excellent pillow. She smiled and snuggled closer to him.

Keitaro completely froze unsure of what to do. Since every time before when he had awoken in the bed of a female he would have his ass handed to him. However this young woman was apparently quiet happy with his presence. He heard a loud gasp and turned his head towards the open door where he saw Kitsune, Haruka, and Motoko.

Kitsune was giggling. "If you were going to be doing that shouldn't you have locked the door?"

Keitaro rolled his eyes and pointed towards the busted lock still attached to the door. Motoko glanced down and blushed realizing that she had ripped it out of the wall. Kitsune roared with laughter at the sight of a slightly embarrassed Motoko.

Keitaro decided to just lay back down and enjoy what he could. Glancing up he saw the piece of wood that separated his room from Naru's wiggle. _'oh shit…' _Was all he could think when he saw the wood move revealing the sleep deprived face of Naru glaring down at him.

Keitaro half expected her to jump down and try and beat the crap out of him however to his surprise he saw tears start to fall before the piece of wood was slammed back into place. Keitaro closed his eyes, this was the last thing he had wanted to do. He could hear her crying.

Tsuruko was unsure of what just happened but she could tell it had hurt her husband deeply. She snuggled closer wrapping her good arm about him trying to comfort him. Keitaro felt her slid closer and wrapped his arms about her seeking comfort in her arms.

Motoko had seen Naru looking in and saw her tears before she withdrew her head and slammed the wood back down. She glanced back at Keitaro expecting to see him trying to apologize but when she saw him wrapping his arms about her sister she reacted once again without thinking. Drawing her blade she charged at him.

Tsuruko felt the sudden spike in ki and realized that her little sister had once again misunderstood the scene before her and was going to attack. She let her instincts take over as she quickly removed herself from Keitaro's arms and met her sister's attack head on.

She side stepped the blade and with her good arm quickly seized Motoko's wrist and twisted it causing her to drop the blade she was holding. Dropping down Tsuruko swept Motoko's legs out from under her. Motoko had not been expecting this and when she felt the weightlessness feeling she braced herself just before the hard floor rushed up to greet her she wondered if maybe she was mistaken. The impact caused Motoko to close her eyes and when she opened them again she could see her reflection from her own blade now being held to her neck. She was about to panic till she noticed that the reversed side of the blade (the dull side) was against her throat. Motoko felt something wet land on her face and as she glanced up at Tsuruko as the tears flowed down the elder Aoyamas cheeks.

"I'm sorry little sister but I can no longer stand by and watch you abuse this kind man. If I did I would have no right to be called his wife." With that she stood up and relinquished Motoko's blade.

Motoko slowly stood up and taking her blade sheathed it and walked out. Keitaro quickly moved to the door he slid it shut and then moved back to his wife. He gently guided her till she was sitting down and once more wrapped his arms about her. Tsuruko was once again surprised by his actions but none the less she relaxed and returned her husbands embrace.

…..

It was late morning when Keitaro and Tsuruko finally emerged from their room. Kitsune smirked at them but a warning look from Tsuruko kept her from saying anything. Motoko was no where around and neither was Naru. Keitaro had wanted to talk with Naru since he still did care for her however now that he was married he had to focus on his wife.

Keitaro was showing Tsuruko around the dorm when Haruka caught up with them. "Keitaro we need to talk."

Keitaro felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up and that was never a good sign he glanced at his wife embarrassing her by asking if it was ok, she nodded and Keitaro walked down the hall a ways with Haruka till they were out of earshot of his wife.

"What's the problem Haruka?"

Haruka was silent for a few moments then taking a glance back at Tsuruko who was looking out the window over Hinata she turned back to Keitaro. "Keitaro you are going to have to stand up to Motoko and Naru you can't rely on your wife to do that for you."

Keitaro's shoulders slumped slightly. "I know. It's just so hard I prefer everybody being happy but those two have seemed so bent on making trouble." He turned and leaned over the railing of the stairs to look into the common room. "They have made every attempt to hurt Tsuruko and I will no longer stand for it they can attack me all they want but I will not tolerate an attack on my wife." Haruka smiled as she watched his knuckles turn white as he gripped the railing of the stairs.

Haruka placed a hand on his back and smiled. "Now that is the cousin I have loved so much. Now go be with your wife your parents and I will take care of Motoko and Naru for now."

Keitaro grinned before he turned and started walking back to Tsuruko.

…..

It was later on in the evening when Keitaro found his wife meditating in their room. He suddenly had a funny idea come to him and with a grin he decided that it might be worth it. Getting down on all fours he slowly stalked towards his wife knowing full well that she could sense him since as he drew closer he saw a small smile growing on her lips.

Tsuruko was enjoying the feeling of ki washing over Hinata Sou she nearly missed the appearance of her husband's ki and when he started to stalk towards her she felt his ki take on a playful presence and she couldn't help but smile letting him enjoy the little game. She began to fight the blush that was threatening to spill onto her face as he kept getting closer and closer till he was only a few inches away she couldn't help it feeling his ki this close was about to over whelm her with love and caring he had for her to the point where he almost seemed to made entirely out of it. She felt her face heat up as he leaned in.

Keitaro watched as the blush spread across her face and with a small chuckle kissed the end of his wife's nose and whispered "I got you.". Tsuruko couldn't take it and began to giggle like a school girl opening her eyes she saw her smiling husband.

"You look so kawi when you blush like that Tsu-chan." If she wasn't blushing then she was blushing now. _Spirits I had to be married to the one guy who knows how to make me blush so quickly. _

Before she could make a comeback to his response there was a rattle from above and the two looked up as Naru peered down at them. "I don't care if you just got married but no hentai stuff while here in the dorm there are children about."

Tsuruko and Keitaro looked at each other and grinned as Naru slammed the lid back in place. "Well that certainly ruined the atmosphere." Tsuruko stated calmly.

Keitaro grinned. "What atmosphere?"

Tsuruko loked at him with a touch of annoyance. "The one I was …." She failed to catch the smirk on Keitaro's face as he leaned back in and kissed the tip of her nose again abruptly ending her rebuttal. As the blush once more spread across her face Keitaro stood and walked out leaving the madly blushing Tsuruko behind."

Once in the hall way his smile vanished and he began to walk towards the room his parents were staying in.

…..

Keitaro was once more making his way down towards his room. His talk with his parents had gone better than he thought it would shacking his head he knocked on the closed door to make sure he didn't walk in at an inappropriate moment.

"It's open." Keitaro felt a smile appear on his face at hearing the sound of his wife's voice.

Sliding the door open he saw his wife perched on the small window sill looking out over the small town. Keitaro stopped and gasped. Tsuruko heard him and turned to look at him with obvious curiosity.

"What's wrong Keitaro?"

"Nothings wrong." He felt his face beginning to heat up a bit.

Tsuruko slid off the window sill and walked slowly towards Keitaro. When she was a few steps away she paused and looked at him. "Are you sure Keitaro?"

"Yes I'm sure. We had better get ready for dinner they will be calling for us soon."

Tsuruko nodded and walked past Keitaro. When she had left the room Keitaro took a deep breath and let out a massive sigh. "I couldn't do it."

"Couldn't do what big brother?"

….

Tsuruko was walking down the hall towards the common room and as she passed the stairs she saw Yuu coming down.

"Tsuruko-san can we speak for a moment?"

Tsuruko nodded and waited till Yuu stepped off the stairs and moved towards the couches. Tsuruko was a bit nervous considering the warning Haruka had given her this very well could be the confrontation she wanted to avoid right now.

Yuu sat down and gestured to the couch across the table from her. "Tsuruko-san I am concerned for my son from the little time I have been with him I have witnessed several attacks on him by Naru and your sister. Attacks that from as far as I can tell are completely unjustified and every one of these attacks which happened in your presence you have defended my son." Yuu stood and before Tsuruko could protest formally bowed to her. Yuu stood up and moved around the table and sat down next to Tsuruko. "Tsuruko I am hoping that I am right that you do care for my son on some level even if it is only a small amount since we know you loved someone else before he fell into your life."

Tsuruko looked Yuu in the eyes and saw the pleading look. _'She is really concerned for her Keitaro, I do really care for him but I still don't know if it is love.'_ "Urashima-san …" Tsuruko stopped at the look of disapproval on Yuu's face fearing for a moment that she messed up but then she realized how that sounded. "Yuu-san I do care for Keitaro but I cannot say I love him. Over the past couple of days he has shown me so much kindness and love I am overwhelmed by all of it but I made a mistake of falling love with my first crush Tamen-teme and when I married your son that teme attacked me, and I know realize what life with him would have been like. Keitaro is so loving I do not deserve to have someone like him for a husband."

Yuu smiled as Tsuruko finished speaking and glanced towards the stairs and saw Keitaro standing at the top looking towards them with a smile on his lips. Tsuruko blushed when she realized that Keitaro heard everything she had said. Yuu looked towards her son. "Keitaro my daughter in law had better be taken care of as any woman in this family has been taken care of."

Tsuruko turned her head and looked back at Yuu with a surprised look. Then she turned to look back at Keitaro who nodded. "She will be mother that I promise."

Yuu nodded and with a small smile she stood and walked into the kitchen to help Shinobu with lunch. Keitaro moved down the stairs his eyes never leaving his wife's eyes. "Tsuruko I understand that you are not sure yet and I have to agree you are the first girl to treat me with such kindness that I can say I care for you but as to weather or not I love you that still has yet to be decided but for as long as we are married I will do my best to make you happy." As he finished speaking there was only a few inches between them only the couch separated the two newlyweds. Keitaro reached up and gently brushed her cheek pushing the stray lock of hair behind her ear as he smiled. "I couldn't say it earlier but I can say it now. You beautiful Tsuruko so very beautiful your kindness only makes you more beautiful to me. I am happy to be married to you."

Before she could reply to his heart felt little speech the door to the kitchen opened revealing Shinobu who was about to call everybody to lunch but stopped at the sight of Tsuruko and Keitaro sharing an intimate moment. "Ano…I'm sorry sempai I didn't mean to interrupt you and Tsuruko-sempai." The poor girl was blushing a deep crimson and Tsuruko moved off the couch towards the blushing preteen.

"Shinobu-san it is alright." Tsuruko quickly wrapped her good arm around Shinobu and smiled at her. Shinobu relaxed and returned the smile after a few moments.

Shinobu finally calmed down enough to call the rest of the residents to lunch as everyone sat around the table Keitaro once more sat on Tsuruko's bad side to help her out and protect her arm.

Motoko was the last one to enter the room and glanced about and seeing that the only open spot was next to Tsuruko scowled slightly but took the seat none the less. Lunch was awkward to say the least Motoko and Naru were purposefully not looking at Tsuruko or Keitaro and went as far as to ask people on the opposites of the table to pass them the food. This didn't go unnoticed by the residents or the visiting family. Keitaro was looking around when he realized that someone was missing. He quickly glanced at his mother who shook her head at him seeing his confusion. Realizing that his encounter in his room was to be kept from the others disturbed him for only a second till he saw the cold fury in his fathers eyes and realized what was about to happen. Keitaro quickly touched his wife's arm lightly, when she turned to regard him he nodded slightly to his father. Tsuruko was confused she had only seen him in passing but right now he looked very much the warrior. Tsuruko couldn't help but be on guard from the way Rashi was sitting at the table in her mind he looked like a large jungle cat about to pounce on his unsuspecting prey when the moment presented itself.

That moment quickly came as Tsuruko rose from her spot and was trying to gather the dishes that she and her husband were finished with. Motoko saw her rise and pick up the plates and couldn't hide the smile that came to her lips. "So Keitaro has chosen to show us his true colors by making his wife clean up even when she is injured. She deserved so much better than you baka if only she had just married Ushero-sama."

Silence reigned then there was a muffled sob and Keitaro acted quickly standing up and hugging Tsuruko to him as she broke down. It was to much for her to take her own sister said she would have been better off marrying a cold hearted bastard who would have used her for a fuck toy and nothing more, she couldn't take it her heart broke and she clung to Keitaro who was trying desperately to comfort the distraught warrior.

Motoko saw this and quickly stood. "It is your own fault sister if you had only shown more honor than to play childish games you would have married a very honorable man… " she couldn't finish her thought as an overwhelming amount of ki flooded the room. Motoko looked about and saw Subarashi standing up and her eyes widened in fear as waves of ki rolled off of him.

Tsuruko was clinging to her husband feeling the waves of ki rolling off of her father in law. She couldn't make a move to protect her sister and they way Keitaro's arms were wrapped about her she was very loath to leave his embrace.

"That will be quiet enough you impetuous child. We have heard just how great this so called Ushero-sama really is." The name was literally spat out with contempt. Seeing the surprised look in Motoko's eyes Subarashi spoke not even bothering to hide the venom or loathing in his voice. "You who speak so highly of honor has no honor and no right to speak badly of my son and daughter in law."

Tsuruko turned to look at the elder Urashima and saw him nod towards her with a smile touching his lips but when he turned back to Motoko his smile faded and once more the cold warrior was back. "If you so much as speak another lie about my family I will take it as a challenge and show you just how powerful our clan is."

Motoko was shocked to say the least but her damaged pride wouldn't let the matter rest and she got to her feet and tried to meet the upset warriors gaze. "I have ever right to show my disapproval of my family accepting such a disgraceful male into ours we have….URK!!!" Her voice was cut off as a long segment of chain whipped out of Subarashi's sleeve and wrapped around her throat.

Her fingers scrambled at the cold steel links now wrapped around her throat her eyes wide with fear. The entire room was silent as Motoko gurgled trying to get air past the links so viciously wound about her neck. Shinobu turned white in fear but she wasn't looking at Motoko but at Subarashi the normally happy individual looked as if his face had been chiseled from stone neither happiness nor joy could be seen in his eyes he was a true warrior only living in the moment there was no future no past only his opponent. A look of pure rage crossed his face as he spun around pulling the chain and Motoko with it over the table and hurled her threw the door and into the living room.

Keitaro watched as the poor girl landed hard and with a muffled cry rolled across the floor where she lay in a broken heap. Subarashi walked through the broken door and into the living room dragging the chain behind him. Motoko seeing him moving towards her tried to stand but cried out and collapsed back to the floor her arm hanging limply by her side. Motoko looked on in absolute terror as Subarashi's chain seemed to take a life of its own and rise up off the ground and hover over his shoulder like a scorpions tail poised to strike. Keitaro moved past his father and stood in between him and Motoko. A slightly raised eyebrow was his only response.

"Father I cannot allow you to harm Motoko even if she does deserve it she is still a member of this dorm and as her Konrin it is my place to protect her." Subarashi stared hard at his son pride welling up in him when he saw the fierce determination in his sons eyes. Keitaro didn't flinch when the chain slowly receded back into his father's sleeve. Keitaro then turned to Motoko who was holding her left shoulder. "You may be a resident here Aoyama but if you cannot control your temper I will have to consider you a serious threat to the other residents."

Motoko sneered at him. "I wouldn't hurt any of these girls baka my only goal was to drive you out of our lives."

Keitaro grinned down at her. "Well Motoko did you ever stop to think of what would happen if Shinobu happened to step in the path of one of your attacks."

Motoko's sneer fell as she looked across the room towards the busted doorway where the rest of the residents were watching. She stared at Shinobu who was still white with fear from the way Subarashi had so easily dispatched Motoko. Then a voice in Motoko's head spoke up and she sneered at Keitaro. "My attacks wouldn't have hurt her because she is an innocent soul with no evil corrupting her."

Keitaro grinned down at her and Motoko felt her confidence shatter. "But you have already hurt an innocent with your old blade and just so you remember that you are wielding the Hina Blade so yes your attacks would have easily hurt her."

"My attacks would never hurt her even if they were from this blade. I had to make sure you wouldn't molest her again."

Keitaro's grin fell and Motoko for the first time wondered if she was wrong she had never seen Keitaro so upset before but before she could speak another voice broke in. "Sempai would never do that."

Everyone turned to see a very surprised Shinobu. The poor girl was trembling but she took a step forward with a fierce determined look she stared hard at Motoko. "How many times have you attacked Keitaro when all he was doing was helping me or keeping me from getting hurt."

Motoko was shocked that Shinobu was defending Keitaro. "But he was always all over you like the other day I walk in and he was holding you inappropriately."

"You are as blind as Naru you have never asked what was going on, you just assumed that he was doing something wrong and attacked him without just cause that day I slipped and would have hit my head on that cabinet if sempai hadn't caught me."

"He is a male, all males are vile disgusting beings who only want to sate their lust."

"SHUT UP!!!" Everyone looked surprised at that sudden outburst from Shinobu.

"You and Naru are blind you fail to see what Sempai has done you just believe that he is a pervert and wants to sate his lust that is all you see because you refuse to see anything else. Look at what he has done to our home he has kept it clean, repaired, and operational. He has done that with very little thanks and constant attacks from you and Naru because you two cannot see what he has done for you."

Motoko had to stop and think about that her smirk long gone everyone could see that she was frantically trying to find a counter to Shinobu's argument. "He has to do that he lives here that is his job."

"And with the way you and Naru treat him why hasn't he left us no matter how hard you have hit him or how you two have hurt him he still comes back here to a living hell you created for him. All this time he has only wanted one thing even I could see what he wanted he didn't want sex or a woman he only wanted to be loved he has been rejected all his life he had a dream of being with someone who would love him why do you think he worked so hard to get into Tokyo U."

Motoko just stared at Shinobu before turning her head to gaze at Keitaro who wasn't looking at her anymore instead he was gazing towards Tsuruko with a look of yearning. Motoko was about to speak again but Shinobu stepped closer cutting her off. "Motoko all you have done is show that your heart is as dark as that blade you wield."

The color drained from Motoko's face and she looked down at her side where the black blade was still sheathed a look of pure fear spread across her face. She looked back towards Shinobu who had tears rolling down her cheeks. Her mind went blank as she realized all this reaching down on instinct she grabbed the blade and in her mind she heard the demons dark laughter she cried out as she flung the blade across the room before collapsing to the ground tears coursing down her cheeks.

Keitaro took a step towards her only to watch Motoko crawl away from him, her choked cries made his heart ache. True she may have been vindictive and hated him but he could not hate her. Keitaro felt a hand on his shoulder and saw his wife standing there. Her eyes glistened with unshed tears reaching up he covered her hand with his and as one they turned to the sobbing woman on the floor. Keitaro moved closer and caught her before she could crawl away again pulling her into his arms he picked her up in his arms. Motoko felt him pick her up and without thinking she wrapped her arms around him and cried. She could see it all every strike every time she so called punished Keitaro she was the one who was wrong. She felt a cool hand on her forehead and glanced to her side and saw Tsuruko standing there next to her husband.

"I'm sorry sister I have failed." She wanted to say more but Tsuruko shushed her.

"Hush Motoko, you made a mistake but you have admitted it. Now your choice is to stay the way you are or to move on and improve your life."

Motoko could only stare at Keitaro as Tsuruko spoke those words she felt his ki and realized that how wrong she had been, he was no weak, perverted or lecherous man why couldn't she have seen this before. She felt her sisters touch once more and felt her fear and anguish subside. Before she could speak however she felt Keitaro start to move deciding to trust him she didn't speak. Was she nervous yes but if she had misjudged him once then most likely she had misjudged him in other ways as well. Tsuruko followed them as Keitaro moved up the stairs leaving the other residents and his smiling father behind.

Motoko never looked away from Keitaro's determined face as he walked down the hallway, her tears long since stopped flowing only leaving the slight trails as the only proof that they were ever there. Keitaro was surprised that Motoko hadn't even voiced a protest at his carrying her. He could hear Tsuruko moving down the hall behind him. He sighed mentally not realizing that he may have made the wrong choice he only hoped Tsuruko would understand that he only wanted to help Motoko and nothing more.

Tsuruko watched as Keitaro moved down the hall way carrying her sister. She couldn't help it her caring for her young husband only grew deeper. When Keitaro stopped Tsuruko helped him by opening the door to Motoko's room and followed them in. Keitaro knelt down and placed the young woman he was carrying down on the futon. He stepped back and moved to the door turning once more he looked at the two sisters. "I'll be right back."

Tsuruko nodded and Keitaro disappeared from sight leaving them alone. Motoko kept her head down refusing to look at her sister she felt so ashamed all this time she had thought she was doing the right thing by attacking Keitaro yet now she could see that she was doing the worst thing possible. Shinobu was right she could see how much Keitaro just wanted to be loved she remembered how happy he was when she had thanked him for helping her achieve the advanced evil banishing strike. Her mind then brought up the image of the dorms game night it was no surprise that she now saw the pained look in Keitaro's eyes as she and Naru kept him separated from the rest of the group.

Her inner thoughts were interrupted as the door slide open to reveal Keitaro carrying several items. Motoko was surprised and she couldn't hide that surprise as Keitaro placed the items down next to her futon. Tsuruko recognized the jar of salve that Keitaro used on her arm. Keitaro settled himself down and gently gripped Motoko's bad arm pushing the sleeve of her hakem up he saw the slowly forming bruise around her shoulder. Realizing what he would have to do he cursed softly under his breath and looked at Tsuruko who realized what was bothering him. Before any of them could react Tsuruko stepped forward and pulled on the belt of Motoko's hakem and a very startled cry from Motoko as the cloth fell away Tsuruko didn't stop their and eased the cloth off of Motoko leaving the poor girl in only her chest bindings. Motoko turned to glare at Keitaro for looking at her but saw that his eyes were closed Tsuruko moved to Keitaro's side and placed a gently hand on his shoulder. Keitaro opened his eyes and looked up at her and at her nod Keitaro picked up the pain killing salve and placed it over the bruise gently rubbing the slightly pungent stuff on Motoko's arm. Motoko couldn't help but sigh as the pain subsided and she relaxed under the gentle ministration of Keitaros' fingers.

Tsuruko smiled watching her husband work a small blush spread across her cheeks as she recalled his touch. She watched as Motoko was fighting down the urge to strike Keitaro and of course Keitaro the kindest and most gentle young man she had ever met was completely oblivious to the fact that Motoko was sitting in front of him with only her chest bindings around her. Tsuruko continued to watch him as he picked up one of the rolls of medical tape and began to wrap it around the bruise then rub more salve over it. As he finished he then seemed to realize the state of Motoko's undress his eyes bulged out and his cheeks went crimson then just as quickly the color drained from his face as he turned to look at Tsuruko she saw the fear in his eyes as he quickly scrambled out of the room. Tsuruko tried to grab him but he managed to pull from her grasp and disappeared out the door.

Motoko watched and saw the look of grief on her sisters face as her husband bolted out the door for fear of punishment. Motoko gathered her hakem up and with a little discomfort secured the belt back around herself. She looked over at her sister and saw her staring out the door with a pained expression on her delicate features. Motoko realized that despite the fact they were not married under the best of circumstances her sister was falling in love with the young man who was now her husband.

'_I have made many mistakes, and it is time I corrected them.'_ She moved to her sisters side and took her hand pulling her out the door. Tsuruko was about to protest but stopped when Motoko started to speak. "He was afraid you would punish him for seeing me like that since Naru and I would punish him every time he saw us in that state of undress. He only has a few spots he will go to escape us so if we hurry we can catch him."

Tsuruko was dragged along behind Motoko as she was raced down the hall. Motoko lead her to the stairs leading up to the platform where she practiced her katas in the morning but before she stepped out the door she turned to look at her big sister. "Sister I have made a horrible mistake and I need to make amends for it Keitaro will just forgive me it is the way he is but I don't want that so I am asking you to be the one to take my blade." Tsuruko nodded before stepping past her sister and out onto the platform. Blinking as her eyes adjusted to the bright light she glanced about and saw Keitaro sitting on one the roof a short distance away looking out over the city below. She didn't need to be there with him to tell that he was in deep thought. She moved quietly and made her way to where her husband was sitting her skills as a warrior allowed her to approach him without a sound till she was standing right behind him.

"Keitaro?" Her voice was soft and soothing but she still saw the flinch in her husband as he heard her voice. Tsuruko wasn't sure what to do this was something she had never expected to have to deal with. Suddenly and idea came to her and she hesitated for only a moment but she was married to young man might as well enjoy all that the title of wife brings her.

She reached down and slipped her fingers into his hair gently running her fingers along his scalp. She smiled as she felt him shudder slightly her smile only grew bigger when she saw the goose bumps racing along his arms. Tsuruko found herself enjoying this it was fun to see her husband in such a spot she could tell he was enjoying this immensely but he was trying very hard to stay put and not run. He finally got to his feet and turned to face her and without thinking she leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss upon his lips she felt him flinch and she couldn't blame him but after a moment he hesitantly started to return her kiss. When the two broke apart their lungs screaming for air she knew her face was equally as flushed as his was.

He froze startled to the bone and needed nearly a half minute to recover and she grinned at his blushing face. After a moment longer Keitaro seemed to rejoin the land of the living. "wow." It was the only word that came to mind. True he had been kissed before but nothing even remotely close to this kiss.

"You did truly deserve that kiss." she said happily but now she froze as she saw his face changing from bliss to indifference. But she had become to know him and saw that he was not indifferent but slightly hurt… at least.

"What? Didn't you like it?" she teased him.

She became concerned as she saw that this comment only deepened his hurt.

"Yes, I did." He admitted, "But, please, don't do it again. I don't want to be kissed in that way, if there are no feelings behind it." he added quietly and turned away.

Her eyes widened in realization as she hesitated she watching as he slowly made his way back to the patio and disappeared from view . He had feelings for her! And she had hurt him, with her meaningless comments degrading the kiss to some kind of payment for his helping.

But what brought her to kiss him in the first place? She asked herself. What did she feel for him? She cursed inwardly. Like him she never learned the true meaning of love.

But she knew for sure, that she didn't want to hurt him she moved to the patio but when she stepped off the roof her legs gave out and she sank to the wooden deck and started to cry..

…..

Motoko had been moving back up the hallway towards the door where she had parted way with her sister carrying what was left of her first blade when she had passed Keitaro at first she was going to present her blade to him when she felt something was off. She watched him move towards her not even noticing her she had only recently delved into his ki and found it to be very happy and upbeat but when she opened herself to his ki now it was filled with sadness and despair. When he passed her by she quickly rushed up the remaining steps and out onto the platform she was about to look about when she heard a chocked sob. She turned quickly and saw her sister slumped against the roof her legs drawn to her chest. Motoko was torn her anger roared to life and she almost ran after Keitaro to punish him for making her sister cry but a small voice in the back of her head stopped her fury cold. _'Are you sure he caused this?'_

Motoko moved to her sister's side and settled herself beside Tsuruko and wrapped an arm around her. Tsuruko flinched at the touch and looked up to see her sister the last person she expected to be there comforting her. "Tsuruko what happened?"

Tsuruko sobbed softly she hiccupped trying to get control so Motoko decided to ask questions that her sister could answer by nodding or shacking her head.

"Did Keitaro hurt you?"

Tsuruko shook her head and Motoko sighed in relief that she hadn't gone off to punish him. "Did he say something to hurt you?"

Again Tsuruko shook her head feeling frustrated Motoko decided to try something different. "Did you do something to him?"

Motoko expected her sister to shack her head but when Tsuruko nodded Motoko faltered. "What did you do sister?"

Tsuruko chocked up again and then whispered something Motoko couldn't hear. Leaning closer she finally heard her sister with a look of pure shock she sat straight up then wrapped her arms tightly about Tsuruko holding her as she cried.

…..

Naru had watched the Tsuruko and Keitaro move down the hall carrying Motoko she was furious that Keitaro was getting away with this. She stormed down the steps of the dorm enraged that he had managed to fool Shinobu into believing that he was harmless and now Motoko was fooled. _'There all blind why can't they see that he is nothing but trouble. Can't they see by getting rid of him it will make life better?'_

She was so preoccupied with her thoughts that she failed to see where she was going she failed to notice the other pedestrians parting before her as if afraid to get to close to the sickening aura pouring of the girl. After what seemed like an eternity her temper had cooled enough for her to look about to see where she was only to find to her surprise that she was on the Tokyo U campus.

"Naru!" She whirled around and saw a dark haired girl running towards her.

"Hey Nazume." She called back as the young woman moved towards her.

"Where were you the past few days you missed school that isn't like you at all?"

Naru smiled she knew that she could tell Nazume anything without fear of it getting out. "Not much just had to suffer through my dorm managers wedding to my friends older sister."

Nazume stared at Naru. "You mean that guy who wears those horrible glasses and had his leg broken at the start of the semester."

Naru nodded. "yeah that's him he some how managed to get this poor girl married to him through on of their families weird traditions."

Nazume stared at Naru. "Your kidding!"

Naru shook her head and gave her friend a very abbreviated story of what happened between Tsuruko and Keitaro, and as she talked the two girls made their way to the campus coffee shop. Their talk turned to more pleasant things and they settled down with their cups of coffee.

Nazume started laughing softly and Naru looked at her. "What's so funny?"

"Sorry I was just thinking of what that Tsuruko woman would think if she knew of her husbands streaking habits and how he likes to flash that teenage girl who lives in the dorm."

Naru stared at her before she started to laugh with Nazume. "Not to mention how small he looked while he was flashing all the girls."

They were laughing so hard they failed to see another student get up from his table and move to the phone near the back wall. He spoke quickly and hurridly into the receiver and after wards hung up the phone with a very satisfied grin as he looked back at the two laughing girls.

Kentaro was happy as he let his plan quickly unfolded soon Keitaro would be removed allowing him to purchase the Hinata dorm and maybe then he will get the girl that had ignored him for such a loser. Yes he was very happy everything was coming together perfectly.


End file.
